Le jeu d'une sadique
by Wonderinn
Summary: Je suis Wonderinn, jeune fille qui aime jouer et accessoirement grosse sadique ! J'ai décidé d'inviter mes personnages favoris pour un petit jeu dont j'ai le secret ! On va apprendre des trucs plus ou moins utiles et on va surtout bien s'amuser ;)
1. Une sadique et des questions

**_Ah que coucou ! Je suis de retour ! Ma mère a repoussé ses vacances et ma semaine dans le Jura est plus tard que ce que je croyais donc j'ai trouvé le temps de publier ^^_**

 ** _Cette fic est très particulière et importante pour moi ! C'est la toute première que j'ai écrit ! Elle est inspirée de la fic « Action ou Vérité » de Komachu-sama (oui, Komachu-sama) mais ATTENTION ce n'est pas du plagiat ! Juste une inspiration pour l'idée de base et la mise en scène arrangée à ma sauce )_**

 ** _Je l'ai entièrement finie, elle sera en 9 chapitres dont un bonus et 4 épilogues ! Le bonus est…la raison pour laquelle cette fic est rated M ^^_**

 ** _Disclaimer :_** **** ** _Metal Fight BeyBlade ne m'appartient pas !_**

 ** _Enjoy \^o^/_**

 _Dans une pièce semblant être un immense salon, dix personnes sont assises sur des chaises. Devant eux, une simple table basse. Tous ont l'air de dormir, sauf une jeune fille brune aux yeux noisette brillants d'une lueur malicieuse…pour ne pas dire un peu sadique ! Elle sourit, elle prépare un mauvais coup c'est sûr !_

Wonderinn : *avec un mégaphone* DEBOUT LA-DEDANS ! _(Comment ça, d'où vient le mégaphone ? C'est ma fanfiction, j'fais c'que je veux !)_

Tous : *se réveillent en sursaut* AAAAAAAAAH !

Wonderinn : Enfin réveillés ! J'vous ai bien laissés pioncer, remerciez moi ! ^^

Gingka : Mais t'es qui ?! Et on est où ?! O_o

Madoka : Et pourquoi on est attachés à des chaises ?!

Kyoya : Et comment on est arrivés là ?!

Tsubasa : Et pourquoi on est réunis ?

Ryuga : Et qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Yu : Et elle est où ma glace ? :'(

Wonderinn : Alors, dans l'ordre, je suis Wonderinn et vous êtes chez moi. Ensuite, vous êtes attachés pour éviter que vous vous barriez, vous êtes arrivés là grâce à mon superpouvoir d'auteure de fanfics qui encule la logique, vous êtes ici réunis pour mon bon plaisir, Ryuga tu es là parce que j'en ai envie (et pour les fangirls) et Yu…ben j'sais pas où est ta glace…

Chris : Youpi, on a été kidnappé par une psychopathe !

Masamune : La journée va être longue…

Kenta : J'veux rentrer chez moi :'(

Wonderinn : Oh que non ! Vous rentrerez quand j'aurais décidé !

Tsubasa : On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge…

Ryuga : *entouré de son aura flippante* Détache moi tout de suite !

Wonderinn : Non non non Ryuga ! Et pis tu m'fais pas peur ! Je vous ai confisqués vos toupies par sécurité. ^^

Tous : QUOI ?!

Wonderinn : Calmez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de les détruire ! C'est juste une mesure de sécurité.

Madoka : J'sais même pas pourquoi j'ai crié sachant que je n'ai pas de toupie…

Wonderinn : Probablement parce que je t'ai confisqué ton ordi !

Madoka : Noooooooooooooooooon ! :'(

Wonderinn : Siiiiiiii ! Sympa ton fond d'écran d'ailleurs )

Madoka : *rougit*

Kyoya : T'as dit que tu voulais jouer à un jeu. Quel jeu ?

Wonderinn : Ah, enfin la question que j'attendais !

Gingka : Merci Kyoya ! Tu pouvais pas la fermer ? -_-

Kyoya : *avec un grand sourire moqueur* Tu sais bien que non !

Wonderinn : Je veux jouer à un jeu, une sorte d'action ou vérité où je vous laisse pas le choix !

Chris : Oh putain…

Masamune : J'veux paaaaaaaaaaaaas ! :'(

Wonderinn : Ah mais j'vous demande pas votre avis !

Tsubasa : *soupire* Explique nous les règles qu'on en finisse vite…

Wonderinn : On va faire ça en trois parties. D'abord, j'vais vous poser des questions communes, ensuite des questions individuelles chacun votre tour et enfin je vous imposerai des défis !

Ryuga : *avec un sourire carnassier* Et si on n'a pas envie ?

Wonderinn : C'est là qu'est l'utilité de vos chaises ! J'sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais vos chaises sont un peu spéciales…

Yu et Kenta : J'ai peur ! :'(

Wonderinn : Ces chaises sont conçues comme des détecteurs de mensonge, et si vous mentez ou que vous refusez de faire ce que je veux…vous verrez bien ! ^^

Chris : Au secours ! Elle est folle !

Wonderinn : Merci du compliment n_n

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Madoka : Être un connard ? ^^

Kyoya : …Ouais pas faux…

Wonderinn : Allez, j'active vos chaises !

 _Un vrombissement se fait entendre et les chaises de nos pauvres victimes clignotent pour indiquer leur bon fonctionnement._

Wonderinn : On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser ! n_n

Gingka : Oh dear, we are in trouble…

Kyoya : Dites à mes parents et mon p'tit frère que je les aimais…

Wonderinn : Oh, n'exagère pas Kyoya ! Les premières questions sont plutôt sympas.

Masamune : Heureusement sinon on tiendra pas !

Chris : Ça ne présage rien de bon pour la suite…

Tsubasa : J'te le fais pas dire blondinet…

Wonderinn : Bon, première question : Quel est votre Disney préféré ? Et quand je dis Disney, je parle des films d'animation !

Tsubasa : …C'est sérieux ? -_-

Wonderinn : Bah oui, j'veux savoir moi !

Masamune : J'ai beau être très con, j'arrive à comprendre qu'elle a un pet au casque.

Wonderinn : Bon, vous répondez à la question oui ?!

Yu : Moi c'est « Zootopie » ! n_n

Kenta : Pareil que Yu ! n_n

Chris : Les Disney-Pixar ça compte ?

Wonderinn : Oui, évidemment !

Chris : Alors « Toy Story » !

Masamune : Perso, moi c'est « Les Nouveaux Héros ».

Tsubasa : … « Alice aux Pays des Merveilles »…

Kyoya : Quoi ? T'es sérieux ?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Tsubasa : *soupire* J'aime le côté psychédélique et fantaisiste du film. Et…j'aime beaucoup le chat du Cheshire.

Madoka : Au lieu de te moquer, dis-nous le tien Kyoya !

Yu : Ouais Yoyo, dis-le nous ! n_n

Kyoya : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et mon Disney préféré c'est « Le Roi Lion ».

Wonderinn : J'suis TELLEMENT étonnée !

Kyoya : *avec un visage blasé* Oh c'est bon hein…

Madoka : Bon, pour donner ma réponse, moi c'est « La Belle et La Bête ».

Gingka : …Moi c'est « Mulan », elle pète carrément le style !

Kyoya : *se retient d'éclater de rire*

Gingka : Va te faire Kyoya !

Kyoya : *sourit* Moi aussi je t'aime Gingka.

Wonderinn : Il ne reste plus que toi Ryuga !

Ryuga : …

Wonderinn : Allez Ryuga ! Tu ne veux pas être le premier à tester les effets de vos chaises modifiées quand même ? n_n

Ryuga : *soupire* « L'étrange Noël de Mr. Jack ».

Wonderinn : …Ah oui c'est vrai que c'est un Disney ! J'avais oublié tiens…

Tsubasa : Un Disney de psychopathe, mais bon…

Wonderinn : Hé ho ! C'est aussi mon Disney favori !

Tsubasa : Bah c'est bien ce que je dis !

Wonderinn : …Oui bon bref !

Ryuga : Hagane, tu veux bien arrêter d'me regarder comme si j'allais me mettre à vomir des limaces ?

Gingka : Tu m'fais flipper…

Ryuga : Qui n'a pas peur de moi en même temps ?

Kyoya : Moi…

Kenta : Moi tu m'fais moins flipper qu'avant depuis que je t'ai suivi !

Wonderinn : Moi tu m'fais pas peur Ryuga n_n

Chris : En même temps, j'crois que t'es encore plus cinglée que lui…

Wonderinn : C'est tout à fait possible ! Bon, deuxième question : quel est votre film d'horreur préféré ? Yu et Kenta, je vous dispense de la question vu que vous êtes trop jeunes.

Yu : Eh ! J'ai déjà vu plein d'films d'horreur moi ! Ryuga m'a emmené avec lui au cinéma à l'époque où on était dans la Nébuleuse Noire !

Tous sauf Yu et Ryuga : -_-

Ryuga : Quoi ? Il voulait pas me foutre la paix, alors c'était ça ou il arrêtait pas d'me faire chier !

Tsubasa : R.I.P innocence de Yu, j'aurais tenté de te protéger par tous les moyens…

Wonderinn : Bon du coup, c'est lequel ton préféré Yu ?

Yu : Mmmmh…je dirais « The Boy » !

Wonderinn : Okay ! Et toi Ryuga ?

Ryuga : Ça dépend…

Wonderinn : Ça dépend de quoi ?

Ryuga : De ce que t'entends par préféré. Celui qui m'a fait le plus flipper ou celui que j'adore regarder encore et encore ?

Wonderinn : Ben, dis-moi les deux ^^

Ryuga : Okay, celui qui m'a fait le plus flipper c'est « Conjuring : Les Dossiers Waren ».

Gingka : Naaaaaaan, le grand Ryuga a flippé devant un film d'horreur ?

Ryuga : J't'emmerde Hagane ! Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'suis pas un connard sans sentiments, c'est juste que je n'aime pas les monter.

 _Tout le monde écarquille les yeux, très choqués par ce que Ryuga vient de dire. Enfin, sauf Wonderinn qui sourit (elle le savait déjà au fond de son cœur de fangirl). Passé la surprise, Kyoya ne peut pas retenir un sourire, et heureusement pour lui personne ne le remarque._

Wonderinn : Et donc, le film d'horreur que t'aimes regarder encore et encore ?

Ryuga : La saga « Saw ».

Masamune : …Est-ce que je peux m'enfuir ?

Ryuga : T'as peur de quoi abruti ? J'suis attaché j'te signale !

Masamune : …Ah oui merde !

Kyoya : Si j'étais pas attaché, je me collerais un facepalm…

Gingka : Ouais, moi aussi…

Wonderinn : Reprenons ! Masamune, ton film d'horreur préféré ?

Masamune : Euh…j'ai jamais regardé de films d'horreur, ça m'fait trop flipper.

Madoka : Il ment, j'en suis sûre !

Wonderinn : Non, sa chaise ne s'active pas donc il dit la vérité.

Chris : Moi ça ne m'étonne vraiment pas…

Wonderinn : Madoka ? Chris ?

Madoka : « Mama », ça m'a foutu les jetons !

Chris : Pour ma part, « The Lords of Salem ». Ce film est…super perturbant !

Wonderinn : Ah, ça je confirme ! Tsubasa ?

Tsubasa : Je ne regarde pas de films d'horreur…

 _La chaise de Tsubasa se met à émettre des vibrations et deux bras mécaniques en sortent._

Tsubasa : Oh putain, c'est quoi ça ?!

Wonderinn : Tu as menti ! T'as une deuxième chance sinon…

Tsubasa : Okay, okay ! D'accord j'avoue, j'adore les films d'horreur ! Mon préféré c'est « Freddy, les Griffes de la Nuit 3 : les Griffes du Cauchemar » !

Ryuga : Et après c'est moi le psychopathe…

Tsubasa : Toi je t'ai rien demandé !

 _Les bras mécaniques se rétractent et la chaise de Tsubasa redevient normale._

Wonderinn : Je pensais pas que tu pouvais t'énerver comme ça Tsubasa.

Kyoya : Et moi j'comprends pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas avouer que t'aimes les films d'horreur ! C'est pas honteux…

Tsubasa : Ça ne te regarde pas Tategami ! Mêle toi plutôt de ton égo surdimensionné, comme à ton habitude !

Kyoya : Je te merde le piaf !

Wonderinn : Gingka, Kyoya, vous êtes les derniers ! n_n

Gingka : Je dirais « The Ring », j'ai eu peur de ma TV et de mon téléphone pendant une semaine…

Kenta : C'est pas le film avec une fille qui sort d'un puits ?

Wonderinn : Si, mais comment tu sais ça ?

Kenta : J'en ai déjà entendu parler.

Kyoya : Bon bah il reste plus que moi ! C'est « The Descent », j'adore l'ambiance super oppressante mais ce film m'a rendu un peu claustro !

Wonderinn : Bien, on a fait le tour ! Troisième question : en amour, qu'est-ce qui vous attire chez une personne ? L'élément le plus important !

Tous : *rougissent*

Gingka : *tout rouge* On…on est obligés de répondre ?

Wonderinn : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii n_n

Chris : Je veux mourir…

Wonderinn : On commence par qui ? Madoka ?

Madoka : Euh…bah…j'aime les personnes passionnées ! Oui, quand la personne a une passion et qu'elle en est fière, moi j'aime ça…

Wonderinn : Cool ! Yu, Kenta, j'sais pas si vous avez une petite idée…

Yu : Moi, c'est la gentillesse.

Kenta : Pareil, c'est très important pour moi !

Ryuga : *ricane* Comme c'est trop mignon !

Gingka : *soupire* Ça t'arrive de pas être méchant et méprisant ? -_-

Ryuga : Plus souvent que tu ne le croies Hagane !

Wonderinn : Au lieu de vous chamailler, répondez à la question !

Gingka : L'altruisme ! C'est ce qui m'attire chez une personne, qu'elle adore aider les autres.

 _Il jette un rapide coup d'œil vers Madoka et rougit légèrement._

Wonderinn : *avec un immense sourire* Et toi Ryuga ? ^^

Ryuga : *rougit très légèrement* J'aime les personnes qui me tiennent tête, qui n'hésitent pas à me casser.

 _Kyoya a l'air assez content, on se demande bien pourquoi !_

Wonderinn : Intéressant ! Kyoya, tu t'agites, t'as envie de parler ? n_n

Kyoya : *rougit* Hein ? Qu-quoi ? N-non, pas particulièrement. Enfin, maintenant que je suis lancé…autant continuer. J'aime les personnes qui ont de l'assurance et qui sont franches…

Wonderinn : D'accord ! Masamune ?

Masamune : Ben, j'aime bien les personnes un peu arrogantes…

Wonderinn : …C'est un peu chelou…

Masamune : Ah tu trouves ?

Wonderinn : Ouais, mais bref ! Tsubasa et Chris, à vous !

Tsubasa : L'honnêteté, je dirais.

Chris : Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre moi, si la personne me plaît elle me plaît, point barre. Je me fiche de comment elle est.

Wonderinn : C'est une vision très terre à terre de l'amour. Allez, dernière question commune : quel est pour vous le pire défaut ?

Gingka : La méchanceté gratuite !

Ryuga et Kyoya : *sourient jusqu'aux oreilles*

Gingka : C'est ça, marrez-vous…

Madoka : Pour moi, le pire défaut c'est la mauvaise foi.

Kyoya : C'est pour ça que tu trouves que je suis un connard ?

Madoka : En partie ouais…attends t'as conscience d'être de mauvaise foi ?!

Kyoya : Oui, mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher…

Wonderinn : LOL ^^

Kyoya : Bon, pour en revenir à la question, le pire défaut selon moi c'est la lâcheté !

Ryuga : J'suis d'accord avec Kyoya.

Gingka : Mon Dieu, Ryuga est d'accord avec quelqu'un ! Il va neiger !

Ryuga : Ça m'arrive d'être d'accord avec Kyoya, c'est juste que je le dis pas…

Kyoya : L'inverse est vrai aussi…

 _Ryuga et Kyoya se regardent furtivement et rougissent très discrètement._

Wonderinn : Je savais bien que t'étais pas aussi méchant que tu le prétends Ryuga ! n_n

Ryuga : *soupire*

Yu : Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous taquiner on pourra reprendre le jeu ?

Wonderinn : Mais je t'en prie Yu, vas-y !

Yu : Pour moi le pire défaut c'est l'égoïsme !

Kyoya : *fait genre qu'il est pas là*

Yu : Fais pas l'innocent Yoyo !

Kyoya : Ne m'appelle pas Yoyo putain !

Yu : n_n

Kyoya : -_-'

Kenta : Je trouve que le pire défaut c'est l'hypocrisie.

Tsubasa : D'accord avec Kenta !

Wonderinn : Masamune et Chris, vous êtes les derniers !

Masamune : J'sais pas si c'est vraiment un défaut, mais les gens qui réfléchissent trop ça m'énerve !

Ryuga : *ricane* C'est parce que tu sais pas réfléchir toi !

Masamune : Maiiiiiiiiiis ! :'(

Chris : *rigole* C'est pas faux ! Moi je trouve que le pire défaut c'est l'égocentrisme.

Wonderinn : Dis-donc, c'est moi où tu cumules la plupart de ces défauts Kyoya ?

Kyoya : *rougit* C'est…c'est juste une façade ! J'suis pas vraiment comme ça…

Gingka : Oh l'mytho !

Wonderinn : C'est pourtant la vérité Gingka, la chaise de Kyoya ne s'active pas !

Madoka : Mais…pourquoi tu te caches derrière une façade aussi affreuse ?

Kyoya : Je sais pas vraiment…parce que ça me donne un style je crois.

Ryuga : Je peux comprendre ça.

Chris : Bah putain, quelle ambiance !

Wonderinn : On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui ! La suite au prochain chapitre )

Gingka : Euh…quoi ?

Kyoya : Je comprends pas et je suis pas sûre de vouloir comprendre…

 ** _To be continued ! Je publierai la suite la semaine prochaine, mais pas de publication la semaine d'après because pas de wifi :'(_**

 ** _Tiens, anecdote débile ! Il faut savoir que la version originale de cette fic se trouve dans un cahier, parce que comme ça je pouvais écrire au lycée pendant mes heures de libre ^^_**

 ** _Voilà, petite review si ça vous avez aimé, et moi je vous fais des gros poutous !_**


	2. Dites-moi tout ! Partie 1

**_Salut salut ! Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 2 ! Il est plus court, mais en même temps les chapitres de cette fic ne seront jamais bien longs ^^'_**

 ** _J'espère que vous allez toujours autant kiffer, moi j'ai pris un plaisir de ouf à écrire cette fic et j'en prends aussi beaucoup à la publier !_**

 ** _Merci à Komachu pour sa review, je suis tellement flattée, si tu savais ! J'ai la sensation d'avoir accompli une grande chose dans ma vie n_n_**

 ** _Comme d'hab,_** ** _disclaimer :_** ** _Metal Fight BeyBlade ne m'appartient pas du tout du tout !_**

 ** _Maintenant, enjoyyyy !_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wonderinn : Nous voilà de retour pour le deuxième chapitre ! ^_^

Chris : Mais de quoi elle parle putain ?!

Tsubasa : Je sais pas…

Masamune : Moi non plus !

Chris : Oui non mais toi tu sais que dalle !

Masamune : Pourquoi vous êtes si méchants ? :'(

Wonderinn : Bon, vous permettez ? Passons à la deuxième partie ! Les questions individuelles que je sors de ma tête de folle et de celle de ma meilleure amie, mon estimée katatsu-chan n_n ! Gros bisous à toi quand tu liras !

Masamune : J'ai envie de partir loin ! Très loin…

Wonderinn : Je vais commencer par Tsubasa !

Tsubasa : Quel honneur…

Wonderinn : Voilà ma question : pourquoi tu joues à la baby-sitter de Yu ?

Yu : Tiens c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?

Gingka : Même toi tu ne sais pas ?

Yu : Non, mais j'm'en fiche en même temps n_n

Tsubasa : *soupire* Quand je suis arrivé à la Nébuleuse Noire, j'étais étonné de voir un petit garçon et j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il admirait énormément Ryuga. Alors j'ai décidé de le protéger et depuis c'est resté…

Wonderinn : Oooooh, c'est trop mignon ^w^

Tsubasa : T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille…

Wonderinn : Oui je sais, on me le dit souvent n_n ! La question suivante est pour Ryuga !

Ryuga : Je t'écoute p'tite folle.

Wonderinn : Eh, j'suis pas petite !

Ryuga : Comparé à moi, si !

Wonderinn : …Ouais okay, pas faux. Bon, ma question est : qu'est-ce que tu penses du fait que ton petit frère soit chasseur de trésors ?

Ryuga : Ryuto ? Ben…j'm'inquiète un peu pour lui. C'est normal, j'suis son grand frère, j'ai envie de le protéger. Mais après tout, il est grand et il sait ce qu'il fait ! Je sais qu'il en a dans le ventre et qu'il peut se débrouiller. Et puis, il fait ce qu'il aime alors je suis heureux pour lui !

Gingka : J'aurais jamais pensé entendre Ryuga dire qu'il est heureux pour quelqu'un dans ma vie !

Ryuga : Au risque de me répéter : j't'emmerde Hagane !

Wonderinn : Question suivante pour Gingka : à quel point t'aimes les burgers ?

Gingka : Au point que je me marierai avec si c'était possible !

Ryuga : Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt les manger comme tout le monde ?

Gingka : L'humour, tu connais ? La seule personne avec qui je voudrais bien me marier c'est…

 _Il s'arrête soudain en se rendant compte qu'il en a déjà trop dit. Quel boulet ce Gingka !_

Wonderinn : Oui ? n_n

Gingka : *rougit énormément* C'est…

Kyoya : *avec un sourire moqueur* Bah termine ta phrase Gingka !

Gingka : *rougit encore plus* C'est…c'est…Madoka…

Madoka : *devient rouge pivoine*Oh…Gingka…

Wonderinn : Trop kawaii ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc entre vous ! n_n

Gingka : *rouge à en mourir* Madoka…je…je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé !

Madoka : *sourit* Moi aussi Gingka…

Wonderinn : Attends Gingka, je te détache !

 _Elle se lève et dessangle Gingka. Ce dernier se dirige vers Madoka, toujours assise. Il la regarde, sourit et pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce tendre baiser dure ainsi plusieurs secondes avant que les deux amoureux ne se séparent. Gingka sourit très tendrement, puis se rassoit et Wonderinn le rattache._

Kyoya : Trop de niaiserie, je meurs !

Ryuga : Et moi j'ai envie de vomir !

Gingka : J'vous emmerde les frustrés ! Vous finirez votre vie seuls comme des chiens de toute façon !

Ryuga : Ça c'est ce que tu crois Hagane !

Gingka : …Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Ryuga : Tu verras, tu verras.

Wonderinn : Question suivante pour Kenta ! T'as appris quoi sur Ryuga quand tu l'as suivi ?

Kenta : Euh Ryuga, tu promets de pas me faire de mal si je raconte ce que j'ai appris ?

Ryuga : T'inquiète Kenta, tu peux tout dire. J'assume tout ce que je dis ou fais.

Kenta : Vraiment TOUT ?

Ryuga : Ouais, tout.

Kenta : Bon bah okay ! J'ai appris qu'il est beaucoup moins méchant qu'il veut le faire croire, qu'il connait plein de techniques de survie, qu'il mange super équilibré alors qu'il bouge tout le temps, qu'il aime genre beaucoup les mangues, qu'il a le sommeil super léger, qu'il déteste avoir froid, qu'il se sert de son imper' comme couverture parfois, qu'il adore faire des blagues de cul et puis il m'a dit qu'il est gay et qu'il aime l'une des personnes présentes dans cette pièce.

Gingka : QUOI ?!

Tsubasa : Euh Ryuga, pourquoi t'as raconté ça à Kenta ?

Ryuga : Je suis toujours tout seul, alors quand Kenta s'est mis à me suivre, je me suis dit que je pourrais en profiter pour raconter un peu ma vie à quelqu'un…

Chris : C'est une raison pour balancer ton orientation sexuelle à un gamin ?

Ryuga : J'vois pas le problème…

Madoka : Le problème ? C'est que c'est AFFREUSEMENT GLAUQUE ET DÉPLACÉ !

Ryuga : Oh c'est bon, c'est pas comme si j'aurais pu le violer !

Tous : …

Ryuga : Hé ho ! J'suis pas pédophile moi !

Gingka : T'es tellement dérangé que je pourrais croire que si…

Ryuga : J'l'ai déjà dit, mais j't'emmerde Hagane !

Yu : Mais du coup Kéké, tu sais de qui Ryugi est amoureux ?

Kenta : Non, je sais juste que c'est un mec du groupe qui peut pas le saquer !

Chris : Ça va être compliqué, PERSONNE peut le saquer !

Wonderinn : Oh, j'en suis pas si sûre n_n

Tous : Quoi ?

Wonderinn : Vous verrez bien ! ^^

 _Kyoya a l'air de cogiter, on se demande toujours pourquoi !_

Wonderinn : La prochaine question est pour Chris ! Pourquoi ton t-shirt a une manche plus courte que l'autre ?! Ça me perturbe !

Chris : Bah…parce que j'aime bien. C'est tout, il y a rien de plus.

Wonderinn : …je suis choquée déçue !

Chris : Ouais bah merde !

Wonderinn : Eh bien, passons à la prochaine question ! Elle est pour Ryuga ^^

Ryuga : Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe !

Wonderinn : Est-ce que tu as une phobie ? Ou au moins une assez grosse peur ?

Ryuga : Je suis un peu agoraphobe.

Yu : Agoraphobe ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

Tsubasa : C'est la peur des grands espaces ouverts qui seraient un obstacle à la fuite. Mais pour la plupart des gens, l'agoraphobie c'est seulement la peur de la foule. Les agoraphobes ont effectivement peur de la foule car ils voient en elle un obstacle à la fuite, mais ça ne se limite pas qu'à ça.

Ryuga : Ouais, bah c'est de ça que j'ai peur : de la foule. Ça me met mal à l'aise !

Masamune : Dis plutôt que t'es asocial et que t'aimes pas les gens n_n

Ryuga : Je préfère ça plutôt que d'être con comme une poêle à frire !

Masamune : Mais euuuuuh ! :'(

Ryuga : T'avais qu'à la fermer si tu voulais pas que je t'envoie chier !

Chris : Tu sais bien que Masamune ne sait pas se taire…

Gingka : Malheureusement…

Wonderinn : Question suivante pour Madoka ! Qui de Kyoya ou Gingka casse le plus souvent sa toupie ?

Madoka : Je crois que c'est Kyoya, mais Gingka fait de plus gros dégâts. Dans l'ensemble, ils ont appris à faire un peu plus attention depuis quelques temps.

Wonderinn : Même Kyoya ?

Madoka : Oui, même lui !

Kenta : Miracle !

Kyoya : J't'ai pas sonné l'emmerdeur !

Kenta : En même temps tu dis plus rien depuis 5 minutes…

Gingka : C'est vrai, c'est rare que tu sois aussi calme !

Kyoya : J'fais c'que j'veux !

Gingka : Oui bah si tu pouvais continuer à la fermer, ça nous arrangerait !

Kyoya : Je te merde Gingka !

Wonderinn : Au lieu de vous engueuler, j'ai une question pour Kyoya !

Kyoya : Pose la, p'tite timbrée !

Wonderinn : Alors de 1, j'suis pas p'tite bordel ! Avec mes talons, j'fais ta taille ! De 2, arrête de piquer les expressions de Ryuga ! Et de 3, la question est : d'où vient ton obsession bizarre pour les lions ?

Kyoya : *rougit discrètement à l'allusion de Ryuga* Je crois que ça vient de la première fois que j'ai regardé « Le Roi Lion ». Je trouvais Scar trop classe, même si c'est une enflure. Et de fil en aiguille, j'me suis de plus en plus intéressé au sujet, et voilà quoi ! Puis bon, je m'appelle quand même Tategami, j'étais un peu prédestiné. _(Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, « Tategami » veut dire « Crinière » en japonais n_n)_

Wonderinn : Ah okay, ça a du sens ! Question suivante pour Tsubasa ! Tu peux vraiment pas supporter Kyoya ou t'en rajoutes un peu ?

Tsubasa : Je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Il est arrogant, égoïste, égocentrique, je-m'en-foutiste et super vantard.

Kyoya : …C'est pas vrai !

Tsubasa : Ah et j'oubliais : c'est le roi de la mauvaise foi !

Kyoya : Nan mais oh ! Ça suffit les conneries ! C'est vrai pour l'arrogance et l'égoïsme, et j'essaie de faire des efforts. Mais je ne suis ni égocentrique ni vantard !

Tsubasa : Et le je-m'en-foutisme ?

Kyoya : Ça c'est juste toi qui a un balais dans l'cul !

Tsubasa : Va te faire ! Je te déteste vraiment.

Wonderinn : J'ai ma réponse moi. Maintenant une question pour Masamune !

Masamune : Ouais n_n

Wonderinn : Y a un truc entre King et toi ? )

Masamune : *rougit immédiatement* Quoi ?! Non !

 _La chaise de Masamune se met à vibrer et un bras mécanique jaillit derrière lui pour se placer derrière sa nuque._

Wonderinn : Tu meeeeeens ! n_n

Masamune : *rougit encore plus* M-mais ! …Bon okay, King et moi on sort ensemble…

Yu : Noooooon ?! Sérieux ?! Trop choupi !

Chris : Moi je le savais mais je me demande comment King fait pour supporter ta connerie !

Kyoya : King n'est pas non plus un modèle d'intelligence…

Chris : Ah oui, pas faux…

 _Le bras mécanique se rétracte et Masamune pousse un long soupir de soulagement._

Wonderinn : La question suivante est destinée à Yu !

Yu : Enfin ! \^o^/

Wonderinn : Tu peux me donner le surnom de chaque personne présente ici ? J'les connais pas tous n_n

Yu : Okay ! Alors Gingka c'est Gingki, Kenta c'est Kéké, Madoka c'est Mad, Masamune c'est Masamumu, Tsubasa c'est Tsubi, Chris c'est Cri-cri, Kyoya c'est Yoyo évidemment et Ryuga c'est Ryugi ! ^^

Ryuga : Ces surnoms sont putain de ridicules !

Gingka : Moi ça va n_n

Kyoya : Vous plaignez pas, c'est moi qui aie le pire…

Chris : Je compatis avec toi Kyoya !

Kyoya : Merci blondinet…

Chris : De rien le sapin ! _(Oui j'ai toujours trouvé que la couleur de cheveux de Kyoya est proche des aiguilles d'un sapin ^^)_

Wonderinn : Chris, la question suivante ! Chris c'est ton vrai prénom ou un diminutif ?

Chris : C'est mon vrai prénom ! Mais mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils avaient hésité entre m'appeler juste Chris ou Christian _(prononcé à l'américaine vu que Chris est américain n_n)_.

Ryuga : *avec un regard pervers* Comme Christian Grey ?

Chris : Garde tes délires pour toi…

Wonderinn : Ma prochaine question pour Tsubasa ! Comment tu fais pour avoir les cheveux si longs ? J'avoue que j'suis jalouse…

Tsubasa : J'en ai aucune idée ! La génétique sans doute…

Wonderinn : …Connard…

Gingka : La rage, LOL !

Wonderinn : Ta gueule le rouquin ou j'active ta chaise !

Gingka : O_o

Ryuga : J'l'aime vraiment cette fille !

Kyoya : J'avoue, moi aussi !

Madoka : Bande de malades…

Masamune : J'suis limite normal à côté d'eux…

Ryuga : Ah mais tu es normal ! T'es juste très très con !

Masamune : …J'en ai marre :'(

Kyoya : Moi j'm'en lasse pas !

Ryuga : Content que ça t'amuse !

Wonderinn : Kyoya, j'ai une question pour toi !

Kyoya : Oui ?

Wonderinn : Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ? )

Kyoya : *rougit assez brutalement* HEIN ?! Non !

 _Contre toute attente (ironie/20), la chaise de Kyoya se met à vibrer et un bras mécanique se place devant son ventre._

Wonderinn : Tu mens très mal, même pas besoin de la chaise pour le savoir !

Kyoya : *tout rouge et vexé* Oui j'suis amoureux, tu m'fous la paix maintenant ?

Wonderinn : Oui oui, calme ! Estime-toi heureux que je ne te force pas à avouer de qui ; )

Kyoya : J'suis sûr que tu le feras…

Wonderinn : Peut-être ou peut-être pas ! n_n

Kyoya : *soupire*

 _Le bras se rétracte, laissant notre cher tsundere tranquille._

Masamune : J'ai une question Wonderinn…

Wonderinn : Oui, quoi ?

Masamune : Les mécanismes des chaises sont tous différents ?

Wonderinn : Ouaip ! Je les ai programmés pour vous faire ce que vous détestez le plus physiquement ^^

Tsubasa : Mon Dieu, ce sadisme…

Wonderinn : Et ouais ! n_n

Ryuga : On n'aurait pas un lien de parenté ?

Wonderinn : Non, même si j'aurais aimé ! Et nous nous arrêtons encore une fois ! La suite au prochain chapitre n_n

Madoka : Je vais arrêter d'essayer de comprendre moi…

Ryuga : On s'en fout de comprendre, on s'amuse bien au moins.

Gingka : TU t'amuses en tout cas, nous on veut se barrer !

Ryuga : Bah tant pis pour vous, deal with it !

Gingka : Tu me fatigues tellement…

Ryuga : Rien à branler !

Wonderinn : Je vais les couper, sinon ça durera trois heures. Allez, ciao ^^

 ** _Et oui, va encore falloir attendre ! Désolée n_n'_**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il est un peu court, j'en suis désolée mais si je ne coupais pas ce serait beaucoup trop long ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour le Jura, une semaine sans wifi dans un village riquiqui de moins de 200 habitants ça va faire mal TT_TT_**

 ** _Bref, vous connaissez le refrain : la petite review qui fait plaisir si vous avez aimé, ça me fait du bien dans mon petit cœur *v*_**

 ** _Au prochain chapitre, et bonnes vacances si vous en prenez aussi…ou pas d'ailleurs ! ^_^_**


	3. Dites-moi tout ! Partie 2

**_Back pour le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop reloue, désolée mais la famille tout ça…n_n_**

 ** _Disclaimer :_** **** ** _Metal Fight BeyBlade ne m'appartient pas…non toujours pas…_**

 ** _Enjoy ce chapitre ^_^_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wonderinn : On est de retouuuuur ! Ah ça m'avait manqué n_n

Yu : J'avoue, ça a été long !

Wonderinn : Euh…t'es pas censé t'en rendre compte toi ! C'est moi qui écris et qui gère cette fic !

Yu : Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je peux être attentif à des détails n_n

Wonderinn : Okayyyyyyy…bon bah retour à notre jeu. Ma prochaine question est pour Gingka ! Qui de toi ou Masamune aime le plus les burgers ?

Masamune : MOI !

Gingka : Ça m'troue le cul de l'admettre, mais oui c'est lui…

Kenta : Masamune, ce morfale !

Yu : Grave, Masamumu abuse un peu parfois avec les burgers…

Chris : Parfois ? Tout le temps tu veux dire !

Wonderinn : Allez, question suivante pour Kyoya ! Tu t'inquiètes pas un peu pour ton p'tit frère ?

Kyoya : Si, je m'inquiète de ouf pour Kakeru ! J'ai une trouille absolue qu'il se blesse avec ses acrobaties ! Encore en skate ça passe, mais en moto putain ! Et sans protections, sinon c'est pas drôle…

Gingka : C'est de famille d'être suicidaire ?

Kyoya : J'commence à croire que oui…

Wonderinn : Madoka, c'est pas chaud parfois d'être la seule nana d'un groupe de mecs ?

Madoka : Parfois, oui. Mais je sais me faire respecter !

Gingka : Je confirme…

Kyoya : Je l'ai vue une fois en colère, ça m'a calmé…

Ryuga : Ouais, mon frère m'a raconté ! J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça !

 _Ce que Ryuga ne veut pas dire, c'est qu'il aurait aimé être là simplement pour Kyoya. Que voulez-vous ? La fierté, tout ça…_

Gingka : …O_o

Ryuga : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore Hagane ? Arrête de me dévisager, merde !

Gingka : Tu…tu…tu as souris ! Putain il vient de sourire, et pas comme un psychopathe ! Un sourire super niais !

 _Et oui ! Ryuga s'est mis à sourire en pensant à Kyoya. Enfin, en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, c'est Ryuga quand même !_

Ryuga : Ah…okay, je comprends la réaction…

Gingka : C'est la fin du mooooooooonde !

Ryuga : Mais faut te calmer toi ! Je pensais juste à…au mec que j'aime…

Tsubasa : Mais euh, c'est pas censé être un mec du groupe ?

Ryuga : *rougit un peu* Si…

Chris : C'est super gênant…

Ryuga : J'vous emmerde, j'fais ce que j'veux !

Gingka : Fais gaffe, tu te transformes en Kyoya !

Kyoya : Je te merde !

Wonderinn : C'est drôle quand vous vous disputez n_n

Madoka : Ouais bah c'est drôle 5 minutes, mais ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui les supporte à longueur de journée !

Wonderinn : Tu supportes pas Ryuga à longueur de journée…si ?

Madoka : Si…

Ryuga : Depuis le combat contre Némésis, j'en ai marre d'être toujours seul. Du coup, je suis revenu vivre à MetalBey City et j'ai décidé de venir faire chier !

Tsubasa : T'es un emmerdeur de première classe toi !

Ryuga : C'est mon principal but dans la vie, oui !

Wonderinn : Revenons-en à nos questions ! La prochaine est pour Gingka !

Gingka : Youpiiiii…

Wonderinn : Si tu devais passer une journée seul avec Ryuga ou Kyoya, genre t'as pas le choix, tu préférerais qui ?

Gingka : Kyoya, sans hésiter ! Ryuga j'le supporte vraiment pas.

Ryuga : Et c'est réciproque Hagane !

Madoka : Tu vois ce que je me tape toute la journée ?

Wonderinn : En effet, j'ai de la peine pour toi…

Yu : Et encore, Yoyo la ramène pas ! n_n

Kyoya : …Tu me brises les burnes à un level atomique…

Chris : On sent toute la haine du mec !

Kyoya : Mon taux de blasitude est…

Wonderinn : OVER 9 000 !

Tous : O_o

Wonderinn : …Pardon, c'était trop tentant n_n'

Kenta : Gingka, pourquoi il nous arrive toujours n'importe quoi ?

Gingka : J'sais pas Kenta, on est maudit je pense…

Ryuga : Moi j'suis content d'être là ! Il y a d'l'animation !

Gingka : Toi quand j'aurais besoin de ton avis, j'te ferais signe !

Ryuga : Vu que t'as pas l'air d'avoir compris : j't'emmerde Hagane !

Tsubasa : On peut me rappeler qui sont ces deux-là ?

Madoka : Des héros censés avoir sauver le monde.

Ryuga : Hé ho, me mets pas dans le même panier que l'autre rouquin ! Moi j'voue pas un culte à la bouffe et je sais me muscler autrement qu'avec mon bras droit !

Gingka : Tu sous-entends quoi là ?!

Ryuga : Ne te fais pas plus con que tu ne l'es déjà Hagane ! T'as bien compris.

Gingka : DETACHE MOI WONDERINN, J'VAIS M'LE FAIRE !

Wonderinn : Alors premièrement, tu m'parles sur un autre ton, j'suis pas ton chien ! Et deuxièmement, t'as aucune chance contre lui au corps à corps…

Masamune : Moi j'ai pas compris pourquoi Gingka s'énerve…

Tsubasa : Laisse tomber Masamune -_-

Kenta : J'me disais aussi que ça faisait longtemps que Ryuga n'avait plus fait d'allusion sexuelle !

Madoka : Et on s'en serait bien passé !

Kyoya : Hé ho c'est bon, commence pas à faire la prude ! Qui est toujours la première à faire des blagues sur ce qu'on a dans nos calebutes à chaque fois qu'on vient faire la révision de nos toupies ?

Madoka : *rougit très violemment*

Wonderinn : Nan sérieux ?!

Kyoya : Ouaip ! Elle rate jamais une occasion !

Gingka : Bordel Kyoya, on avait promis de rien dire !

Kyoya : J'vais m'gêner tiens !

Ryuga : La dernière fois, elle a osé sous-entendre que j'suis précoce ! J'ai failli lui encastrer la tête dans l'mur…

Wonderinn : Mais Madoka, t'as envie d'mourir ou quoi ?

Madoka : *rouge comme une tomate* Mais c'était juste une blague…

Ryuga : On doit pas avoir le même humour alors…

Kyoya : Mais…mais elle t'a dit quoi précisément ?

 _Tout le monde s'attend à un cinglant «Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse Tategami ?», mais Ryuga n'est pas aussi prévisible._

Ryuga : Je suis arrivé avec 10 minutes d'avance pour la révision de L-Drago, et elle m'a sorti dans le plus grand des calmes : « J'espère que t'es pas aussi rapide au lit ! ».

Kyoya : …Ah ouais d'accord…

Wonderinn : Faut pas tenir à la vie pour dire des trucs pareils à Ryuga !

Yu : On s'est un peu éloignés du jeu, non ?

Wonderinn : Oui, un peu ! Bon bah question suivante !

Madoka : *cherche à se faire oublier*

Wonderinn : Dis-moi Kenta, que t'as appris Ryuga quand tu l'as suivi ? En terme de BeyBlade cette fois.

Kenta : Eh bien, il ne m'a pas vraiment appris de choses en particulier. Il m'a laissé le défier quand je le voulais, pour vérifier si mon entraînement portait ses fruits. Mais je devais devenir plus fort par moi-même et Ryuga s'assurait que je faisais des progrès !

Ryuga : Et t'en faisais petit ! Doucement mais sûrement.

Gingka : Nan mais je rêve, c'est qu'il serait presque gentil l'autre lézard !

Kenta : Arrête Gingka, Ryuga était vraiment cool avec moi ! Bon, il était dur et sévère sur mon entraînement mais c'était pour m'aider.

Gingka : Mais…mais…

Kyoya : Et bim, dans les dents !

Gingka : La ferme chaton !

Wonderinn : Chaton ?!

Ryuga : *avec un regard légèrement menaçant* Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça Hagane ?

Wonderinn : Vous nous cachez un truc ? n_n

 _Si les yeux de Ryuga pouvaient tuer, Gingka serait mort et son cadavre serait difficilement identifiable ! Mais cet idiot ne s'en rend même pas compte…_

Gingka : Nan ! Je l'appelle chaton pour la même raison que j'appelle Ryuga le lézard ! Entre un lion et un chaton, y a un monde !

Kyoya : Ouais, et ça me fait chier alors arrête !

Gingka : Bon bah, j'vais continuer alors ! ^^

Kyoya : Pitié tuez-moi, abrégez mes souffrances !

Wonderinn : On peut s'arranger ^_^

Kyoya : Merci mais non merci ! J'ai changé d'avis…

Wonderinn : Alors passons à la question suivante ! Yu, c'est pour toi.

Yu : Ouais n_n

Wonderinn : Tu manges combien de glaces par jour ?

Yu : Euuuuuh…j'sais pas trop j'compte pas ! n_n

Tsubasa : *soupire* Environ une trentaine…

Wonderinn : Whaaaat ?! O_o

Tsubasa : Ouais je sais…

Wonderinn : Mon Dieu, mais c'est pas humain !

Tsubasa : Il m'arrive de me demander si Yu est vraiment humain…

Wonderinn : J'comprends ! Question suivante pour Chris : Quelles ont été tes premières impressions quand tu as rencontré les personnes ici présentes ?

Chris : Mes premières ? Eh bien, j'ai trouvé Gingka très niais ! Madoka je l'ai trouvé très maline, j'ai trouvé Masamune prodigieusement con, Ryuga bah…affreusement flippant, Kenta j'hésite entre suicidaire ou courageux, Tsubasa je dirais mature, Yu plutôt bizarre et Kyoya je l'ai trouvé incroyablement blasé.

Gingka : J'suis niais moi ?

Ryuga : Oooooh putain oui !

Gingka : Ta gueule toi, j'm'en fous de ton avis !

Madoka : Oui, tu es niais Gingka.

Gingka : …

Ryuga : *ricane*

Gingka : Toi j'vais te tuer un jour !

Ryuga : Mais oui bien sûr…

Masamune : Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? :'(

Wonderinn : King il t'aime ! Et puis Zéo et Toby aussi, ce sont tes meilleurs amis ! n_n

Kyoya : J'me demande bien comment ils font d'ailleurs…

Wonderinn : Ah chut toi ! J'essaie de lui remonter le moral !

Kenta : Pourquoi courageux ou suicidaire ?

Chris : La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu t'es jeté sur Ryuga pour l'empêcher de lancer son coup spécial contre moi. Faut être très courageux ou complètement suicidaire pour faire ça !

Kenta : J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi quand j'ai fait ça n_n'

Chris : On va dire suicidaire alors !

Wonderinn : Bon la question suivante est destinée à Masamune !

Masamune : Vas-y !

Wonderinn : Quelle chanson définit bien ta vie ?

Masamune : Huuum…

 _Masamune réfléchit…enfin comme ça il a l'air de faire un AVC, mais j'vous promets qu'il est juste en train de réfléchir !_

Wonderinn : Bon, on a pas toute la journée hein !

Masamune : Bah je dirais « Don't Stop The Music » de Rihanna ! J'aime faire la fête !

Ryuga : C'est au moins ce qu'il faut pour toi. Si on te faisait écouter des textes un peu compliqués, ton crâne exploserait ! Ce serait cool d'ailleurs, j'crois que je vais te faire écouter un peu de metal.

Wonderinn : Ah, on a un metaleux ! n_n

Kyoya : On en a même deux !

Wonderinn : Eh bah on est trois ! ^^

Ryuga : Toi je t'aime de plus en plus ! Faudra qu'on aille boire un coup un d'ces jours !

Wonderinn : Ouais, on pourra discuter de nos coups les plus sadiques !

Ryuga : Hell yeah !

Kyoya : Et moi, j'vais me faire foutre ?

Ryuga : Fais pas ton jaloux Kyoya ! Je te paierai un coup toi aussi.

Kyoya : *rougit très légèrement* Super, boire est l'une de mes activités favorites !

Tsubasa : Mais t'es pas majeur…

Kyoya : Carpe Diem mon pote !

Yu : Euh, quoi ?

Masamune : Pourquoi il parle de carpe d'un coup ?

Kyoya : C'est du latin, demeuré ! En gros, ça veut dire qu'il faut profiter de la vie chaque jour parce qu'on ne vit qu'une fois.

Ryuga : Pour résumé, c'est YOLO mais avec la culture en plus.

Wonderinn : Bon, en parlant de boisson, question pour toi Ryuga ! Et du coup, pour toi aussi Kyoya. Quel est votre cocktail préféré ?

Ryuga : Je dirais le Tequila Sunrise ! Comme ça, tu sauras à quoi t'attendre quand on ira boire un verre !

Kyoya : Moi c'est le Sex On The Beach, et le premier qui se marre, j'le frappe !

Gingka : Tu es attaché je te rappelle, tu ne peux pas taper sur quelqu'un !

Kyoya : J'ai pas dit tout de suite Gingka…

Gingka : Ah…okay je me tais alors…

Kyoya : Fais donc ça !

Wonderinn : Eh bien, eh bien, j'en arrive à ma dernière question !

Tsubasa : Hallelujah !

Chris : Enfiiiiin !

Wonderinn : Hé ho, j'vous rappelle qu'il y aura des défis après !

Chris et Tsubasa : Merde…

Wonderinn : Ma dernière question est une nouvelle fois pour Ryuga.

Ryuga : Le meilleur pour la fin !

Madoka : Ça va les chevilles ?

Ryuga : Très bien, merci !

Madoka : -_-'

Wonderinn : Ma question est…qui est celui dont tu es amoureux ?

Ryuga : Je savais que t'allais finir par me demander ça.

Wonderinn : Oh, mais moi j'ai une idée de qui c'est ! J'en ai juste marre de pas être sûre !

Ryuga : Okay, de toute façon j'en ai assez de le cacher.

 _Tout le monde attend la réponse de Ryuga, se demandant bien qui a réussi à atteindre le cœur de l'empereur dragon. Kyoya est plus attentif que les autres !_

Ryuga : Bon, je…je sens que je vais pas arriver à le dire alors…je vous dirais simplement de réfléchir à ce que j'ai dit quand je parlais de ce que je…de ce que j'aime chez une personne…

 _Tout le monde se regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. C'est bien la première fois qu'ils voient Ryuga perdre ses moyens…_

Chris : Bon, t'avais dit que t'aimes les mecs qui te tiennent tête et qui n'hésitent pas à te casser. Donc, il y en a bien trois qui sont comme ça : Gingka, Tsubasa et Kyoya.

Tsubasa : Je ne casse pas Ryuga, je ne suis pas comme ça…

Chris : Okay, ça se joue entre Gingka et Kyoya alors.

Gingka : Ça peut pas être moi, t'as vu comment on s'parle ? On se déteste !

Chris : Alors, c'est…

 _Tous les regards se tournent vers Kyoya, puis reviennent vers Ryuga. Ce dernier est rouge de gêne, c'est une première !_

Gingka : C'est…c'est…c'est Kyoya ?!

Ryuga : *très mal à l'aise* Bingo…

Gingka : Mes condoléances alors ! C'est un amour à sens unique !

Madoka : *choquée* Gingka !

Masamune : Mec, ça se fait pas de dire ça…

Kenta : Ouais, c'est méchant.

Yu : Tu dis que tu détestes la méchanceté gratuite, et ça c'est quoi ?

Tsubasa : T'es pire que lui là, et de loin…

Chris : Clairement, c'est dégueulasse…

Gingka : *rougit de honte* Mais…il est toujours infecte avec moi…

Madoka : C'est pas une raison ! Il se moque de toi sur des sujets sans importance, pas sur un truc aussi sensible !

Gingka : *se vexe* Oh c'est bon merde ! Et puis c'est vrai…

Kyoya : *avec une voix très sèche* Ta gueule Gingka, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Gingka : *choqué* Keuwa ?!

Kyoya : *regarde Ryuga* Ryuga…tu dois penser que je te hais, c'est ce que j'ai toujours dit. Mais…ce n'est pas du tout la vérité. Je t'aime, depuis longtemps, mais comme j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais inaccessible, je me suis caché derrière une fausse haine. Voilà, tu sais tout…

 _La mâchoire de Gingka est à deux doigts de se décrocher ! Ryuga regarde fixement Kyoya, qui a bien du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux. Puis un sourire comme Ryuga en a le secret se dessine sur son visage. Wonderinn claque alors des doigts et les deux disparaissent._

 ** _Oula, c'est très le cliffangher n_n  
Le prochain chapitre c'est le fameux bonus qui justifie que ma fic est rated M ! Oui, il faut attendre encore une semaine, sorry not sorry ! _**

**_Petite review sivouplait ? *v*_**

 ** _A la prochaiiiiiiiine ^_^_**


	4. Bonus parfum citron

**_Hey ! Voilà le chapitre bonus rated M, pour les amoureux du RyuKyo ! Comme moi quoi *v*_**

 ** _Le chapitre est un bonus donc vous pouvez le zapper si vous voulez, vous comprendrez parfaitement le chapitre suivant !_**

 ** _Par ailleurs, je vous demande un peu d'indulgence, c'était mon tout premier lemon, écrit avec tout mon amour mais aussi ma légère inexpérience ^^'_**

 ** _Bon, le_** ** _disclaimer :_** ** _Metal Fight BeyBlade ne m'appartient pas, sinon ça n'aurait pas été un anime pour enfants je pense…*v*_**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryuga et Kyoya se retrouvent dans une pièce entièrement vide, à l'exception d'un bureau sombre sur lequel traîne une feuille de papier. Ryuga jette un coup d'œil vers l'adolescent, qui semble soudain très intéressé par ses bottes. Il est visiblement mal à l'aise suite à sa toute récente déclaration d'amour, et le plus vieux ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver à croquer dans cet état. A croquer au sens littéral comme au figuré ! Ryuga se sort de ses pensées avant que ça ne vire au fantasme tordu et prend la feuille. Le mot a été écrit par la psycho…gentille fille qui lui a permis de révéler ses sentiments à Kyoya ! Voilà ce qu'il est écrit :

 _Hey mes p'tits chéris ! Si vous vous demandez où vous êtes, je vous ai téléportés dans le cabanon de mon jardin aménagé par mes soins. Oui bon, il n'y a pas de meubles sauf ce bureau mais c'est pas bien grave ! Il y a un parquet et une fenêtre pour pas que vous soyez dans le noir, c'est largement suffisant pour vous deux, non ?  
Bisous, profitez bien ! _

_La p'tite folle n_n_

Ryuga sourit, ce sourire si particulier que toutes les personnes à peu près saines d'esprit trouvent pervers et inquiétant mais que Kyoya trouve terriblement sexy. Décidemment, cette fille est vraiment étrange mais pleine de bonnes intentions. Kyoya s'approche de l'homme qui hante ses nuits, hésitant. Oui, ils se sont avoué leur amour, mais Ryuga reste très intimidant.

- **Il y a quoi d'écrit sur cette feuille ?**

La voix du plus jeune reste calme malgré son appréhension. Ryuga décide que cette gêne entre eux a assez duré et attrape le jeune homme par la taille pour le plaquer contre lui. Kyoya écarquille les yeux un moment avant de sourire et de placer ses mains sur le torse du plus vieux.

- **Eh bien, la lettre nous dit de profiter de ce moment tous les deux ! Sympa non ?**

- **Décidemment, j'aime bien cette fille !**

- **Ouais moi aussi, c'est grâce à elle que tu te retrouves dans mes bras…**

Ryuga esquisse son mythique sourire auquel Kyoya répond par un sourire désinvolte et un rictus. Les rictus veulent dire beaucoup de choses chez l'adolescent, et là ça veut dire : « Et putain, que c'est bon d'être dans tes bras ! ». Le plus vieux resserre sa prise sur la taille de son (futur) jeune amant. Il laisse ses mains se balader sur ce corps qu'il a tant désiré, sentir ces formes qu'il trouve parfaites se dessiner sous ses doigts et il imagine à quel point ce serait encore plus agréable sans ces foutus vêtements pour le gêner ! Il reconcentre son attention sur le visage de Kyoya. Ryuga plonge son regard doré aux reflets ambrés dans les yeux bleu océan brillant d'une lueur malicieuse et provocante du jeune homme. Mon Dieu, que ce mec est bandant ! Le dragon n'a qu'une seule envie : se jeter sur Kyoya, le marquer, le faire hurler de plaisir et se délecter de son visage, habituellement blasé, déformé par la jouissance. Lui possessif ? Complètement ! Il aimerait que tout le monde soit au courant que Kyoya lui appartient à lui seul et qu'il ne faut pas le toucher, sous peine d'une mort extrêmement lente et infiniment douloureuse.

Ryuga baisse les yeux sur les lèvres de l'adolescent et s'en empare sans la moindre forme de tendresse. Kyoya n'émet aucune plainte, juste un petit gémissement étouffé de contentement. Le plus jeune a rêvé de ce moment encore et encore, et cette fois il y est ! Il sent la langue de celui qu'il a désiré si fort caresser ses lèvres, puis en forcer l'entrée pour aller rejoindre la sienne. Oui, c'est assez violent mais c'est comme ça qu'ils aiment être tous les deux. Ils ne trouvent même pas ça violent, simplement sauvage et brutal. Leurs deux langues dansent, sans réellement se battre pour avoir le contrôle, mais Kyoya résiste un peu et se débat légèrement. Oh, pas que le baiser lui déplaise, il sait juste que Ryuga adore qu'on essaie de lui échapper. Comment il sait ça ? Appelez ça l'instinct. Leurs bouches ne se séparent que le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant de recommencer à se taquiner.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Kyoya se retrouve plaqué contre un des murs du cabanon. L'adolescent est trop occupé à dévorer les lèvres du plus vieux, et l'inverse est vrai aussi. Le plus jeune trouve que les lèvres de Ryuga ont un goût étrange mais addictif, et ça correspond bien à son avis à ce que l'empereur dragon est et a toujours été : quelqu'un d'étrange mais impossible à se sortir de la tête. Ryuga de son côté mordille avec plaisir les lèvres du jeune homme. Enfin, après de longues minutes, mais qui leur semblent toujours trop courtes, ils arrêtent leurs baisers passionnés. Ryuga sourit comme seul lui sait faire et vient murmurer près de l'oreille de Kyoya avec une voix grave et chargée de désir.

- **J'en ai assez, on passe à la suite ?**

- **J'allais te dire la même chose Ryuga…**

Les deux ricanent et se regardent, une lueur intense dans les yeux. Kyoya a fait semblant de ne pas entendre le bruit du pantalon en cuir déformé par le désir grandissant de son amant. Maintenant ils sont d'accord pour dire que les choses sérieuses peuvent enfin commencer. Ryuga détache les boucles de ses bottes pour les envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce, bientôt suivies par son bracelet en cuir, sa manchette, sa couronne et les bottes et mitaines que Kyoya vient de balancer. Ce dernier a à peine le temps d'enlever le bandeau de son bras gauche qu'il se retrouve à nouveau plaqué contre le mur, la tête du plus vieux dans son cou. Son souffle chaud est très agréable vu la température, trop basse à son goût, de l'endroit. Il ricane et dit avec un ton volontairement provocant :

- **Je me demandais bien combien de temps tu allais résister.**

- **Ferme-là Kyoya, ou je te mords plus fort que prévu !**

- **Oh mon Dieu, que j'ai peur !**

- **J'vais t'faire taire moi…**

A ces mots, Ryuga se met à mordre le cou de l'adolescent. La première morsure est violente et fait saigner le jeune homme, lui arrachant un gémissement, mais impossible de dire si c'est de douleur ou de plaisir. La deuxième est un peu moins sauvage, et apparemment le plus vieux aime mordre comme ça puisqu'il continue à marquer le cou de Kyoya ainsi, violemment mais pas trop. Kyoya sait parfaitement que la première morsure n'avait pour but que de lui faire fermer son un peu trop grande gueule. Tout en continuant de maltraiter le cou du jeune insolant, Ryuga lui arrache littéralement son gilet sans manche et son débardeur. L'adolescent grogne entre deux gémissements.

- **Haan…bordel mes fringues !**

- **T'en as pas besoin.**

Kyoya ricane, puis laisse échapper un gémissement plus aigu que les précédents en sentant son amant lécher les marques de ses dents pour boire les gouttes de sang qui perlent sur sa peau. Il sent alors le sourire sadique et satisfait de Ryuga contre son cou avant de décider de lui enlever sa cape _(son imper', c'est pareil !)_. L'empereur dragon adore lui faire ravaler son orgueil et sa fierté, ça l'amuse tout autant que ça l'excite. Kyoya a envie de se venger en arrachant la chemise sans manche du dragon mais se dit que s'il fait ça, il tombera dans un cercle vicieux. Il se contente donc de la défaire normalement mais très rapidement. L'adolescent a un moment d'absence en contemplant le torse parfaitement sculpté de Ryuga. Un LONG moment d'absence !

- **Hé ho, Kyoya ! Réveille-toi et arrête de baver !**

Le rire très moqueur de l'adulte résonne dans la pièce. Kyoya sourit et émet à nouveau un rictus, qui cette fois veut dire « Oui j'arrête de bugger et je m'occupe de toi ! ». Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus s'avance un peu, décollant son dos du mur pour glisser ses doigts sur les abdos délicieusement parfaits de Ryuga pour en retracer les formes. Ce dernier frissonne légèrement sous les doigts plutôt froids et plaque de nouveau sans attendre son amant contre le mur pour coller leurs torses l'un contre l'autre. Le dragon est étonné de la froideur du corps de Kyoya et de sa musculature assez développée pour un ado. Le jeune homme grogne et cherche à tout prix à ne plus sentir le mur affreusement glacé contre son dos.

- **Putain mais ça caille !**

- **Si ce n'est que ça, je vais te réchauffer moi…**

Et Ryuga déboucle précipitamment la ceinture de l'adolescent pour l'envoyer voler dans la pièce, suivie de près par le pantalon et le boxer. Il laisse glisser ses mains sur les fesses fermes et délicieuses dont il a rêvé de nombreuses fois, toutes les nuits en fait pour être honnête. Kyoya s'empresse de débarrasser également son amant des vêtements qu'il lui reste alors que ce dernier continue de caresser ses fesses avec une tendresse un peu suspecte. Le plus jeune soupire en souriant lascivement.

- **Ryuga, je sais à quoi tu penses ! Je ne t'autoriserai pas à mordre mon cul.**

- **Pff, t'es pas gentil mon p'tit lion !**

- **Je tiens à pouvoir m'asseoir après ! Et c'est déjà pas garanti…**

Ryuga adresse un sourire encore plus pervers que d'habitude à son lion. Il ne croit pas si bien dire ! Le plus vieux agrippe les hanches de Kyoya pour les plaquer contre son bassin avec sa brutalité habituelle. L'adolescent sourit d'excitation, laissant apparaître ses canines pointues, mais son sourire s'efface quand il voit son amant mettre trois doigts à sa bouche.

- **C'est vraiment obligé ?**

- **C'est pas toi qui voulait pouvoir t'asseoir après ?**

- **Tss, t'as intérêt à faire vite…**

Ryuga fait un léger mouvement de tête pour faire comprendre à l'adolescent que c'est d'accord. L'impatience de Kyoya est à la fois mignonne et drôle. Le dragon fait glisser ses doigts humidifiés par ses soins vers l'intimité de son jeune amant dont la respiration s'accélère et se fait un peu plus forte. Il ne réagit pas à l'intrusion du premier doigt mais il se crispe au deuxième. Ryuga se met alors à lécher les nombreuses marques de morsures dans le cou du lion pour l'aider à se détendre. L'adolescent laisse échapper quelques gémissements et s'habitue rapidement à la nouvelle sensation que son corps découvre.

- **C'est…bon…tu peux continuer…**

Kyoya n'a en réalité pas spécialement mal, mais sentir les doigts de son empereur _(oui oui, un problème ?)_ en lui n'est pas franchement agréable à son goût. Il sent un troisième doigt rejoindre les deux précédents puis s'accroche aux épaules de Ryuga en gémissant fortement d'un seul coup. Le dragon a commencé à bouger ses doigts dans le corps du jeune homme sans le prévenir ! L'enfoiré…

- **Hnn…t'aurais pu prévenir s'pèce d'enculé !**

- **C'est pas moi l'enculé actuellement.**

- **Je te merde !**

Ryuga ricane et embrasse passionnément son petit lion. Comme il est craquant quand il est vexé ou en colère ! Ça a pour effet d'exciter encore plus le dragon, ce qui est un exploit en soi. Il retire ses doigts, provoquant un grognement de légère frustration à son encontre. Le plus vieux attrape fermement les hanches de Kyoya pour le soulever contre le mur et plaquer son membre dressé contre l'entrée de son amant. L'adolescent a le réflexe d'enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de Ryuga pour le maintenir collé contre son corps bouillant de désir. L'empereur dragon s'approche lentement du visage de Kyoya et lui susurre d'une voix rendue plus grave par l'excitation :

- **Prêt Kyoya ?**

- **Ferme ta gueule et baise-moi !**

La subtilité à l'état pur ! Mais il ne faudra pas le répéter deux fois à Ryuga. Il se positionne correctement contre le corps un peu tremblant du jeune homme et le pénètre assez brutalement. Kyoya gémit d'une manière dont il a carrément honte, mais après tout il n'y a que Ryuga pour l'entendre et ça ne risque pas de le déranger, bien au contraire ! Le dragon quant à lui ne bouge pas, savourant la douce chaleur qui entoure son membre. Il a attendu ce moment si longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps même ! Ryuga finit par planter son regard doré dans les yeux bleus humides et brillants d'un intense plaisir de l'adolescent qu'il tient dans ses bras.

- **Kyoya…t'es…super serré…et putain…que c'est bon !**

Le concerné ne peut s'empêcher de rougir et sourit, assez désinvolte. Sourire qui disparait très rapidement pour laisser place à un visage submergé par le plaisir. Les coups de reins que son amant donne sans aucune retenue, sans aucune tendresse le font gémir comme il en a rêvé, comme il avait imaginé que ce serait.

- **Ryugaaaaa…plus…plus fort…**

- **Comme…tu veux Kyoya…**

Et les coups de reins deviennent des coups de butoir. C'est brutal, sauvage entre eux et ils savent que ce sera toujours comme ça. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'ils aiment le faire : sans aucune retenue et sans la moindre tendresse ! Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont tous les deux incapables de faire preuve de douceur, mais pour eux ça n'a pas sa place durant le sexe. Les yeux bleus océan de Kyoya s'embuent sous l'effet de tout le plaisir que lui apporte son amant. Il sent son dos cogner contre le mur glacé qu'il déteste, et en même temps le torse brûlant de Ryuga se plaquer contre le sien avec force. Le plus vieux ne cesse d'augmenter la force et la cadence de ses va-et-vient, profitant allègrement de la vue que lui offre l'adolescent. Il s'enfonce toujours plus loin et finit enfin par frapper le point qu'il cherchait.

- **RYUGA ! En-encore !**

Les gémissements de Kyoya se transforment en cris intenses et incontrôlés, pour le plus grand plaisir du dragon. Il intensifie encore ses coups de reins, concentrant toute sa force sur la prostate du jeune homme. Le lion crie à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales le nom de son amant. Il a l'impression qu'il pourrait mourir de plaisir dans ses bras, là maintenant ! Et il se sent atteindre la limite.

- **Ryuga…j'crois que…je vais… !**

- **M-moi aussi… !**

Le dragon glisse une de ses mains sur le membre prêt à exploser de son petit lion adoré et le caresse tout aussi sauvagement qu'il remue en lui. Kyoya ne peut résister bien longtemps et se libère dans la main du plus âgé, éclaboussant leurs torses humides de sueur. Ryuga sent les parois du jeune homme se resserrer sur lui et jouit dans un râle délicieusement obscène. Les deux amants restent un moment sans rien dire, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle, encore collés l'un contre l'autre. L'empereur dragon se retire doucement, arrachant un petit soupir de plaisir au plus jeune, et sourit.

- **C'était…méga bon ! T'es pas d'accord Kyoya ?**

- **Ouais…j'ai super mal à la gorge…mais putain c'était génial !**

Les deux anciens rivaux rigolent, puis se regardent tendrement. C'est ainsi qu'ils fonctionnent : d'abord la violence, après la douceur. Ryuga serre doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras et couvre son cou et sa nuque de baisers d'une tendresse qu'il est difficile à imaginer venant de lui. Kyoya est vraiment heureux de pouvoir découvrir cette facette de son amant que personne ne soupçonne, qu'il est le seul à voir. Les deux amants restent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de se mettre à trembler de froid, la température de l'endroit chutant de plus en plus. Ryuga grince des dents.

- **Je déteste avoir froid !**

- **Moi aussi Ryuga, moi aussi…**

- **Bon, là tout de suite, je serais pas contre une petite douche.**

- **Ah parce que tu vois une salle de bain ici toi ?**

Et avant même de pouvoir éclater de rire tous les deux face à l'absurdité de la situation, ils se retrouvent téléportés dans une salle de bain assez grande. L'adolescent écarquille les yeux comme jamais et le dragon sourit avant d'ajouter en ricanant :

- **Bah voilà, suffisait de demander !**

- **Putain, si tout pouvait être comme ça dans la vie !**

- **Ouais j'avoue. Tiens, c'est quoi sur le miroir ? Une feuille ?**

Il y a en effet un message sur le miroir que Kyoya s'empresse de lire.

 _Hey, c'est encore moi ! Grâce à mon superpouvoir d'auteure de cette fanfic qui encule la logique sans pression, je vous ai téléportés dans ma salle de bain. Prenez vite votre douche, tout le monde vous attend !_

 _La p'tite folle n_n_

 _P.S : Kyoya, tu trouveras un t-shirt avec tes fringues habituelles, vu que Ryuga a déchiré ton débardeur et ton gilet.  
Re P.S : N'essayez même pas de faire un 2_ _ème_ _round dans MA douche, sinon je vous défonce à grands coups de batte de baseball !_

Ryuga a un petit rire amusé à l'évocation de sa maltraitance envers les vêtements de son petit-ami.

- **Dis-donc, elle blague pas la gamine !**

- **Ouaip, mais ça veut dire quoi « auteure de cette fanfic » ?**

- **Aucune putain d'idée…**

Les deux haussent les épaules puis prennent leur douche, non sans se faire quelques câlins mais ils ne vont pas plus loin. Mine de rien, la gamine leur fait un peu peur et ils n'ont pas particulièrement envie de la mettre en colère. Kyoya sourit en voyant le t-shirt qu'elle lui a donné pour remplacer son débardeur : un simple t-shirt noir, mais déchiré en-dessous de la ligne des pectoraux, avec le mot « rock » brodé dans le dos. Exactement son style ! Une fois entièrement rhabillés, les deux se regardent.

-Bon…et maintenant ?

Et ils se retrouvent à nouveau téléportés.

 ** _End of the bonus ! Vous avez aimé ? Oui vous pouvez pas me répondre là comme ça quand je demande, mais j'aime bien dire ça XD Les reviews sont à votre disposition pour me répondre si le cœur vous en dit ^_^_**

 ** _S'il y en a qui ont saigné du nez, rassurez-vous, moi aussi en écrivant ça m'est arrivé ! *v*_**

 ** _On se dit à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5, dernier chapitre normal avant les épilogues ^^_**


	5. Défis et fin?

**_Bonzouuuuuuur ! Comment ça va ? …Ah oui c'est vrai, vous pouvez pas me répondre n_n'_**

 ** _Après le lemon de la semaine dernière, voilà le dernier vrai chapitre ! Et oui déjà ! Le temps file à une vitesse ! Après, vous aurez le droit aux épilogues qui sont, à mon goût, presque encore plus drôles que les chapitres normaux XD_**

 ** _Je tiens à préciser que dans ce chapitre (et dans les épilogues), j'ai incrusté une de mes amies, ma deuxième meilleure amie en fait, pour torturer nos petits persos préférés avec moi ! Je lui dois énormément, c'est en effet elle qui m'a fait découvrir ce merveilleux site et elle a surveillé avec attention l'avancée de cette fic ^^_**

 ** _J'ai laissé son vrai prénom, avec son accord ! On ne se moque pas de son prénom SVP ! XD_**

 ** _Réponse à Jotunn-Ray :_** **_Waouh, merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir n_n  
Tu aimes les histoires de sadique ? Tu as frappé à la bonne porte ! Je suis une sadique en puissance !  
En ce qui concerne ma fic « La vie de blader, ce n'est pas une sinécure ! », je confirme qu'il y a beaucoup de couples gays au mètre carré, mais j'y peux rien s'il y a presque pas de filles dans MFB XD Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt d'ailleurs, je voulais terminer le 4 avant de publier le 3 et il se trouve que je l'ai fini il y a peu ^_^_**

 ** _Disclaimer : _****_Metal Fight BeyBlade ne m'appartient pas !_**

 ** _Bon chapitre n_n_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Kyoya et Ryuga se retrouvent debout dans le salon entouré des autres. La chaise de Kyoya n'a pas bougé, et celle de Ryuga non plus, mais elle est redevenue normale et une fille est assise dessus._

Wonderinn : Aaaaaaah, revoilà mes deux personnages favoris ! ^^

Kyoya : Euh…merci. Mais deux choses : 1, c'est qui cette fille assise sur ma chaise ? 2, où je m'assois moi du coup ?

Wonderinn : Eh bien, la fille sur ta chaise c'est une de mes meilleures amies ! Elle s'appelle Garance, et quand je lui ai racontée que vous étiez ici, elle a ab-so-lu-ment voulu venir vous voir !

Masamune : Nous voir nous faire torturer ouais…

Garance : Ui ^^

Wonderinn : Et puis pour la deuxième question, tu peux t'asseoir sur les genoux de Ryuga. Ça le dérange pas je pense n_n

Ryuga : Absolument pas !

 _Ryuga s'installe sur sa chaise et Kyoya s'assoit confortablement sur les genoux de son homme._

Wonderinn : Bon, Ryuga je te rattache pas parce que je sais que ça t'embêterait, mais t'as pas intérêt à essayer de te barrer !

Ryuga : Non non, t'inquiète ! Je suis bien ici moi !

Chris : Fuyez pauvres fous !

Tsubasa : Sérieusement, fuyez les mecs !

Gingka : Echappez-vous de cet enfer !

Kyoya : Woh calme ! Il s'est passé quoi quand on était pas là pour que vous soyez dans cet état ?

Tsubasa : Les deux folles, Madoka et Masamune n'ont fait que parler de yaoi…

Chris : Non-stop…

Gingka : Et avec tous les détails…

Ryuga : Je ne suis pas objectif sur ce sujet.

Madoka : Roooh, c'est bon ! Vous seriez tout aussi insupportables si vous parliez de yuri !

Chris et Tsubasa : *rougissent*

Gingka : Certes ! Mais était-ce obligé de détailler devant Yu et Kenta ?

Garance : Faut bien les éduquer !

Yu : Franchement, j'ai déjà entendu pire !

Kenta : Ouais, pareil !

Gingka : Keuwa ?!

Yu et Kenta : *regardent Ryuga*

Ryuga : *sifflote innocemment*

Tsubasa : Ryuga, champion du monde de la corruption d'innocence…

Ryuga : J'en suis très fier ! Ces p'tits gars auront une vie tout à fait épanouie.

Chris : Ou auront besoin d'une psychanalyse…

Wonderinn : Tiens au fait Kyoya, ça va ? Tu veux un p'tit Doliprane ?

Kyoya : Ça me tire légèrement dans le bas du dos mais c'est largement supportable. C'est sympa de t'en soucier !

Gingka : Oh non pitié, dites-moi que c'est pas ce à quoi je pense…

Ryuga : Si tu es en train de penser que pendant le moment où on a disparu, Kyoya et moi on s'est envoyé en l'air, alors si, c'est complètement ce à quoi tu penses.

Garance : Vous m'enverrez une sex-tape ? n_n

Kyoya : Bah j'ai une dette envers Wonderinn, donc je lui dois bien ça ! Et j'imagine qu'elle te fera une copie…

Ryuga : Moi perso, ça me dérange pas.

Garance : Eh bah voilà ! n_n

Chris : Bordel…

Wonderinn : T'es en train d'imaginer, c'est ça ?

Chris : *tire une tête d'enterrement*

Wonderinn : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bien, passons aux défis !

Garance : On va bien s'marrer !

Masamune : Après c'est fini ?

Wonderinn : Normalement oui.

Tsubasa : C'est bientôt fini, c'est bientôt fini, c'est bientôt fini, c'est bientôt fini, c'est bientôt fini, c'est bientôt fini…

Wonderinn : Alooooors, par qui vais-je commencer ? n_n

Gingka : *technique de l'autruche*

Wonderinn : Pourquoi pas monsieur Ryuga ? Qui serait d'ailleurs prié de ne pas manger son petit-ami devant tout le monde !

Ryuga : *en train de mordiller le cou de Kyoya* Roooh…

Wonderinn : Et ton défi eeeeeeeest…oh yeah ! *v*

Chris : Ça sent pas bon pour toi mec.

Wonderinn : Mets-toi torse nu ! ^w^

Ryuga : Oh bah facile !

 _Kyoya se pousse pour que Ryuga se lève. Le dragon commence à déboutonner sa chemise._

Madoka : Kyoya, ne saigne pas du nez d'accord ?

Kyoya : Euh, je l'ai vu plus que torse nu tu sais…

Madoka : …*rougit*

 _Ryuga finit d'enlever sa chemise et se débarrasse de son imperméable. Il faut bien l'avouer, il est putain de bien gaulé !_

Ryuga : Voilà ! Satisfaite ?

Wonderinn : Totalement ! *v*

Tsubasa : Hey, mais t'as un tatouage ! *  
 _(*Il n'a jamais été dit dans le manga ou l'anime que Ryuga a des tatouages, mais je trouve qu'il a une tête à en avoir ! D'autant plus qu'il y a des parties de son corps qu'on a jamais vu donc je peux imaginer c'que je veux n_n)_

Yu : Naaaaaaan c'est vrai ?! Où, où, où ?

Tsubasa : Dans son dos !

 _On peut en effet voir un tatouage de dragon s'étendre dans le haut du dos de Ryuga. Ce dernier s'éloigne un peu du centre du cercle de chaises pour que tout le monde puisse voir ledit tatouage._

Ryuga : Ouaip ! Je me suis fait tatouer un dragon pour mes 16 ans !

Yu : Trop classe !

Kenta : C'est grave stylé !

Chris : Tes parents t'ont autorisé à te faire tatouer si jeune ?

Ryuga : C'est eux qui m'ont proposé de base.

Gingka : Je me disais aussi que tes problèmes mentaux devaient venir de quelque part…

Ryuga : *avec un regard de serial killer multirécidiviste* Répète un peu et j'te promets que je repeins ce salon avec tes organes.

Gingka : N-non, merci, oublie c'que j'ai dit !

Ryuga : J'préfère ouais !

Masamune : Du coup, t'as d'autres tatouages ou pas ?

Ryuga : J'en ai deux autres ouais, un sur la cheville droite et un autre sur le haut de la fesse gauche.

Gingka : Tu t'es fait tatouer l'cul ?! O_o

Ryuga : Bah ouais, c'quoi le problème ?

Madoka : Ça fait pas un peu mal ?

Ryuga : J'ai dérouillé ouais. C'est plus douloureux sur du gras que sur des muscles, mais c'est le dernier que j'ai fait et j'avais déjà appris à encaisser la douleur. C'était l'année dernière si j'me souviens bien.

Masamune : …Merde, ça veut dire qu'on le connaissait alors…

Garance : Ta gueule Masamune, tu dis rien d'intéressant ! Tu veux pas nous les montrer ces tatouages ? *v*

 _Pendant que Masamune essaie de se mettre en PLS sur sa chaise, ce qui s'avère très compliqué avec ses chevilles sanglées, Ryuga sourit et enlève sa ceinture pour baisser légèrement son pantalon._

Chris : Kyoya…j'imagine que tu nous autorises pas à regarder…

Kyoya : Bah si, de toute façon vous n'y toucherez jamais ! Je ne vois donc aucune raison de faire mon chieur, même si j'aime bien en être un. Je l'ai pas vu ce tatouage en plus…

Tsubasa : T'as pas vu son tatouage alors que vous avez couché ensemble il y a même pas 10 minutes ?

Kyoya : J'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir de dos.

 _Ryuga ricane et abaisse le côté gauche de son boxer pour révéler un tatouage noir et blanc aux touches vertes représentant un crâne avec un chapeau de bouffon et une carte de joker (oui c'est une référence au Joker de Suicide Squad, ce tatouage-là est trop stylé ^^)_

Kenta : Coooooool ! Il est carrément flippant celui-là !

Yu : C'est méga stylé Ryugi !

Ryuga : Oh non pitié, pas ce surnom débile…

Tsubasa : Il est sympa, même si c'est pas mon style.

Kyoya : J'regrette de pas l'avoir vu avant, je l'adore trop !

Garance : *prend des photos avec son téléphone*

Wonderinn : J'aime beaucoup ! Et le dernier ?

 _Ryuga se rhabille, enlève ses bottes et relève la manche droite de son pantalon en cuir. On peut voir sur sa cheville un drapeau pirate noir orné d'un squelette rouge, pavillon pirate du sanguinaire Edward Low !_

Chris : Waouh, super classe ! C'est le genre de tatouages que je pourrais me faire !

Masamune : Tous tes tatouages sont vraiment cools mec ! ^^

Gingka : Bon oh, vous avez fini de lui cirer les pompes ?!

Ryuga : *ricane* Jaloux !

 _Ryuga se rhabille entièrement et retourne s'asseoir, toujours avec Kyoya sur lui._

Garance : J'ai fait de magnifiques photos !

Kyoya : Tu me les enverras ? Ça me fera un super fond d'écran !

Garance : Ui, t'inquiète n_n

Wonderinn : Défi suivant pour Madoka ! Essaie d'imiter Kyoya n_n

Madoka : *prend un air blasé, un regard méprisant et une voix grave* Pff, j'perds mon temps ici alors que je devrais être en train d'm'entraîner ! Vous êtes tous une bande d'idiots, j'pourrais vous battre les yeux fermés et les mains attachés dans le dos !

Gingka : *éclate de rire* Oh merde, c'est trop lui !

Tsubasa : *rigole discrètement*

Yu : *se tord de rire sur sa chaise* Ça ressemble trop à Yoyo !

Chris : *entre deux éclats de rire* Il doit être en train de rager !

 _Tous les regards se tournent vers le principal intéressé et les rires cessent soudainement. Kyoya ne rage pas du tout, il est en train de rouler une pelle à Ryuga avec une fougue toute particulière. Tsubasa essaie de mettre ses mains sur les yeux de Yu, mais c'est peine perdue vu qu'il est attaché._

Wonderinn : HUM HUM ! On vous dérange ?

Ryuga : *fait un fuck en direction de Wonderinn*

Wonderinn : J'prends ça pour un oui…

Garance : On a perdu le respect !

Gingka : Ça fait longtemps que Ryuga n'a plus aucun respect…

 _Ryuga interrompt alors son baiser passionné pour fusiller le rouquin de ses yeux dorés._

Ryuga : J'ai du respect Hagane, comme tous les gens bien élevés. Si on me respecte, je suis respectueux en retour.

Chris : Bah voilà Gingka, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour que Ryuga soit plus sympa avec toi : avoir du respect pour lui !

Gingka : Plutôt crever !

Tsubasa : Ouais mais alors t'as interdiction de te plaindre que Ryuga n'est pas cool avec toi.

Gingka : …M'en fous !

Kyoya : *ricane* Fais gaffe Gingka, tu te transformes en moi !

Gingka : Oh toi, va te faire foutre !

Kyoya : Mais avec plaisir !

Wonderinn : Bon, vous m'excusez de couper court à votre dispute mais on a des défis sur le feu et le prochain est pour Masamune !

Masamune : Okay ! De toute façon j'ai pas le choix…

Wonderinn : Le défi est…essaie de dire un truc intelligent !

Gingka : *ricane* Trop dur pour lui !

Yu : *rigole* Il va jamais y arriver !

Masamune : *avec un grand sourire* Tout corps plongé dans un liquide reçoit une poussée verticale égale au poids du volume de liquide déplacé ! n_n

Tsubasa : …Je rêve ou il vient de nous sortir le théorème d'Archimède ?

Kyoya : Tu ne rêves pas, ou alors on rêve tous.

Wonderinn : Tu m'expliques comment tu connais ce théorème ? Bon c'est pas le plus compliqué, mais quand même !

Masamune : Oh, c'est King qui me l'a appris ! n_n

Tsubasa : Et pourquoi ?

Masamune : Pour me rassurer, on était à la piscine et j'avais peur de couler pendant qu'on…

Tsubasa : STOP ! C'est bon, j'crois que j'ai compris où tu veux en venir ! Pas besoin de détails…-_-

Wonderinn : Je veux les détails moi ! ^^

Garance : Moi aussi ! ^^

Chris : J'en peux plus, je veux m'en aller !

Wonderinn : Ouais mais tu peux pas et le prochain défi est pour toi !

Chris : Putain de ta race…

Wonderinn : Quelle vulgarité ! Ton défi est…lève-toi, tu vas devoir danser n_n

Chris : Euh…danser quoi ?

Wonderinn : « Sur quoi » serait plus exact ! Tu vas devoir danser sur le jeu Just Dance et la chanson ne va pas te plaire ! Tu vas danser sur « Worth It » ^^

Chris : Nan mais c'est une blague ?! Je sais à quoi ressemble la chorégraphie, je refuse !

Wonderinn : Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas le choix ? Tu as oublié ta petite chaise modifiée ?

Chris : …Je hais ma vie…

Gingka : Bonne chance mon pote…

Madoka : Allez Chris, va rouler du cul ! n_n

Garance : On va bien te regarder !

Chris : Abattez-moi…

 _Wonderinn détache alors Chris et lui donne une manette de Wii pour qu'il danse. Le petit blondinet tire une tête d'enterrement en repensant à son honneur perdu ! Quand enfin la chanson se termine, il est rouge de honte et de fatigue. Les trois filles se sont bien rincé les yeux et tous les garçons sont morts de rire ! R.I.P. crédibilité de Chris._

Madoka : C'était magnifique ! ^^

Wonderinn : T'as un sacré boule Chris ! n_n

Chris : Je vais aller m'enterrer vivant dans du ciment…

Kyoya : *pleure de rire*

Ryuga : *ricane* Tu roules très bien du cul si ça peut te remonter le moral !

Chris : …Crève…

Ryuga : Ça marche !

Gingka : Si seulement…

Wonderinn : Défi suivant ! C'est pour Kenta cette fois ^^

Kenta : *rigole encore* D'accord…

Wonderinn : Et tu dois…oooooh, ça va pas amuser Ryuga !

Ryuga : *fronce les sourcils* Hein ?

Kenta : Il a quoi à voir là-dedans ?

Wonderinn : Tu dois raconter une anecdote gênante sur notre cher empereur dragon ! Tu dois en connaître au moins une, vu tout le temps passé avec lui n_n

Kenta : Mais…mais il va me tuer !

Ryuga : *soupire* Non, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je vais pas m'en prendre à un gamin quand même !

Kenta : D-donc je peux ?

Ryuga : T'as pas trop le choix, petit ! Si tu pouvais bien choisir par contre, mon honneur va déjà en prendre un sérieux coup et j'aimerais en garder un peu…

Kenta : Bon okay, attendez un peu que je réfléchisse…

Gingka : Dommage que j'ai pas de pop-corn, je sens qu'on va se marrer ^^

Ryuga : C'est ça, amuse-toi bien Hagane…

Kenta : Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé ! C'est la moins gênante mais c'est déjà pas mal.

Wonderinn : On t'écoute ! ^^

Kenta : Alors, c'était en pleine nuit. Ryuga dormait d'un côté du feu de camp, moi de l'autre mais j'avais un sommeil agité. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai entendu des bruits venant de la direction de Ryuga. C'était bizarre, j'arrivais pas à savoir quel genre de bruits c'était. Ça ressemblait…à des gémissements de douleur ou des plaintes ! Je me suis approché de lui…par curiosité j'avoue, j'aurais pu me rendormir. Ryuga dormait sur le côté, il dort toujours comme ça, et j'ai passé ma tête au-dessus de lui pour voir. Il…il pleurait…

Gingka : Noooooon ?! J'aurais trop aimé voir ça !

Yu : Gingki, arrête ! T'es pas sympa ! Toi aussi ça t'arrivait de pleurer dans ton sommeil pendant le Championnat du Monde.

Masamune : Je confirme !

Gingka : *rougit*

Ryuga : *ricane* Bah alors Hagane, tu rigoles plus ?

Gingka : Gna gna gna…

Kenta : Je peux reprendre ?

Wonderinn : T'avais pas fini ?

Kenta : Non, pas encore. Donc oui, il pleurait et il marmonnait des trucs que je comprenais pas. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à comprendre c'était « Pardonne-moi » parce qu'il le répétait. Je suis retourné dormir après.

Tsubasa : Mais du coup Ryuga, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu revivais des souvenirs douloureux ou tu faisais un cauchemar ?

Ryuga : *soupire* Un peu des deux en fait. Je revivais mon combat contre Kyoya durant l'Ultime Bataille dans mon sommeil…et c'était horriblement réaliste ! J'avais la sensation d'être prisonnier de mon propre corps…

Gingka : *marmonne* Ouais bah t'as fait des conneries, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Ryuga : Je t'entends Hagane ! Oui j'ai fait des conneries, je les assume mais je n'en suis pas fier. J'ai ce qu'on appelle des regrets et des remords. Encore désolé d'ailleurs Tsubasa pour ce que le pouvoir obscur t'a fait…

Tsubasa : *sourit un peu* C'est du passé Ryuga, et puis tu m'as aidé à m'en libérer alors…on va dire que tu as payé ta dette.

Gingka : Non mais c'est pas possible, tout le monde est de son côté ou quoi ?

Tsubasa : Tu te comportes comme une enflure depuis un moment, alors oui !

Madoka : C'est clair Gingka, je te reconnais plus !

Gingka : M-mais…

Garance : Ça doit être de ma faute n_n

Gingka : Hein ?

Garance : Tu te souviens du verre d'eau qu'on t'a autorisé à boire pendant le moment où Ryuga et Kyoya sont partis au septième ciel ? J'y avais versé un petit mélange de substances ayant pour effet de démultiplier l'agressivité pour que ça clash entre Ryuga et toi ! Mais j'ai peut-être un peu forcé la dose ^^'

Gingka : …Pourquoi moi ? :'(

Garance : Parce que c'est drôle tiens n_n

Gingka : Ma vie est nulle à chier…

Wonderinn : Roooh, exagère pas mon rouquin ! Allez, passons à la suite et le défi suivant est pour Yu.

Yu : Aaaaaaah ! ^^

Wonderinn : Le défi eeeeeeeest…tais-toi pendant 10 minutes !

Yu : Quoi ? M-mais…

Wonderinn : Ah non, chut ! Le défi commence maintenant ^^

Yu : *fait une moue toute triste mais se tait*

Gingka : Mes oreilles apprécient énormément ce défi !

Kyoya : Ça fait du bien de ne plus entendre cette voix geignarde et ces surnoms débiles.

Yu : *garde sa bouille triste*

Tsubasa : Moi ça me manque…

Chris : T'es bien le seul !

Tsubasa : A force de passer tout mon temps avec Yu et de jouer au grand frère protecteur, je me suis habitué.

Ryuga : Et tu es vraiment le seul.

 _Tout le monde discute tranquillement pendant le défi de Yu, insupportable pour le petit garçon si bavard et joyeux. Une véritable torture !_

Wonderinn : Ça y est, les 10 minutes sont écoulées ! Tu peux à nouveau parler Yu.

Yu : Raaaaaah, c'est pas trop tôt !

Garance : Ce défi était si bien, pourquoi seulement dix minutes ?

Wonderinn : Sinon ce serait trop long ! Et maintenant, c'est pour Tsubasa n_n

Tsubasa : J'sais pas pourquoi, je le sens pas…

Wonderinn : Le défi est…oh oui ! Oh putain ouiiiii !

Tsubasa : Okay, je le sens encore moins !

Wonderinn : Ton défi, c'est d'embrasser Kyoya n_n

Tsubasa : Mais t'es malade ?! De un : j'ai pas envie, je suis pas gay ! De deux : Ryuga va m'égorger si je fais ça !

Ryuga : Mais non, je ne vais pas t'égorger.

Tsubasa : …Hein ?

Ryuga : Je vais tester deux ou trois techniques de torture qui m'ont l'air plutôt cools…

Tsubasa : Voilà, c'est bien ce que je disais : je vais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Kyoya : Éventuellement, j'ai le droit de donner mon avis ?

Wonderinn : Non tu n'as pas le droit, et Tsubasa tu n'as pas le choix ! Et puis ça va, je te demande pas de lui rouler une pelle non plus !

Tsubasa : …J'ai VRAIMENT pas le choix ?

Garance : Non ! Allez, fais un effort Tsubasa ! Pour le plaisir de nos esprits yaoistes ^^

Tsubasa : Bon bah, j'imagine que je vais devoir me forcer…

Wonderinn : Allez, debout Tsubasa ! Toi aussi Kyoya, déjà que le défi n'est pas drôle pour Ryuga, on va pas en plus lui imposer de voir son mec en embrasser un autre sous son nez.

Ryuga : *a un air très menaçant*

 _Malgré toute la réticence de Kyoya et Tsubasa, les deux se lèvent et se rapprochent l'un de l'autre. Ryuga a un regard tellement flippant et meurtrier qu'à côté Hannibal Lecter passerait pour un mec gentil et avenant ! Les deux adolescents concernés par le défi se regardent, désespérés, et se rapprochent encore un peu avant de s'embrasser rapidement. Ils courent ensuite s'assoir vite fait bien fait !_

Ryuga : *serre Kyoya dans ses bras* Tsubasa, je m'en fous que tu aies été contraint par le défi, je vais t'ouvrir en deux et te pendre avec tes intestins !

Tsubasa : Je peux avoir une feuille et un crayon ? J'ai un testament à rédiger…

Garance : J'ai eu le temps de prendre une photo du bisou n_n

Ryuga : *grimace et se tourne vers Kyoya pour l'embrasser sauvagement*

Chris : Et c'est reparti…

Wonderinn : Laisse le faire, je crois qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre touche à son Kyoya ^_^

Madoka : C'est tout à fait compréhensible !

Wonderinn : Bon Kyoya, termine vite ton étreinte passionnée, il y a ton défi qui t'attend et c'est le dernier !

Masamune : Après c'est enfin fini ?

Wonderinn : Malheureusement oui…

Masamune : YES !

Chris : YOUHOU !

Tsubasa : Ma joie serait immense si Ryuga ne voulait pas ma mort…

Kyoya : *termine un peu précipitamment son baiser* Attends une seconde ! T'as dit « dernier défi » ? Mais Gingka n'a pas encore eu le sien…

Gingka : Euh…oublie moi un peu tu veux ?

Wonderinn : Ah mais c'est normal : vous allez faire le même défi tous les deux !

Gingka : Merde !

Kyoya : J'ai un peu peur si tu nous as gardés tous les deux pour la fin…

Garance : Et tu as raison d'avoir peur n_n

Wonderinn : Car le défi est plutôt humiliant je dois dire mais vachement marrant !

Gingka : Au secours :'(

Kyoya : Adieu ma crédibilité, je t'aimais…

Wonderinn : Vous allez devoir vous déguiser en fille ^^

Kyoya : QUOI ?!

Gingka : O_o

Yu : Yoyo et Gingki en filles ?! On va rigoler !

Chris : Et j'en connais un qui va saigner du nez !

Ryuga : Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans le mot « gay » ? J'aime pas les filles !

Masamune : T'es un peu con Chris quand même !

Chris : Venant de ta part, c'est l'hôpital qui s'fout de la charité ! Et puis j'sais pas Ryuga, c'est ton mec…

Ryuga : Ça te ferait kiffer si t'avais une copine et qu'elle se déguisait en mec ?

Chris : Euh non…

Ryuga : Bah voilà, là c'est pareil.

Garance : Allez, debout les gars ! On va vous emmener faire votre transformation avec Wonderinn ^^

Wonderinn : Vous allez être méconnaissables !

 _Les deux filles s'empressent de se lever et d'entraîner les deux pauvres garçons à l'étage avec elles. Ryuga, le seul à être détaché, se lève peu après pour faire les cents pas. Visiblement (et vu les regards qu'il lance à Tsubasa), il n'a toujours pas digéré le baiser de l'aigle et de son lion à lui ! Après vingt minutes, les deux folles reviennent suivies par Gingka et Kyoya qui sont parfaitement transformés._

 _Gingka a gardé son foulard et son bandeau mais il porte un débardeur orange, un veston sans manche bleu, une jupe également bleue, des bas noirs et des mitaines longues bleues. Pour parfaire le tout, les filles l'ont coiffé et lui ont mis du mascara et une légère touche de gloss ! Kyoya n'est pas en reste, c'est même pire ! Lui porte un bustier vert kaki à lacets, un gilet ressemblant en tout point à celui que Ryuga a déchiré et une minijupe beige très courte. Il a gardé ses mitaines et le bandeau sur son épaule, les filles lui ont détaché les cheveux et lui ont mis du mascara, du gloss et du blush rose sur les joues._

Garance : Voilà ! On a fait du bon travail non ? ^^

Wonderinn : Je suis pas peu fière du résultat, vous êtes magnifiques les gars !

Gingka : Je me sens humilié…

Kyoya : Ce bustier me gratte, c'est une horreur ! Et en plus ça me serre trop, j'ai du mal à respirer correctement…

Wonderinn : Evidemment que t'es trop serré, vu que t'as pas de poitrine on a du serrer à fond pour que le bustier tienne !

Chris : *se retient d'éclater de rire* Kyoya, je veux pas te vexer mais on voit ton boxer…

Kyoya : *marmonne* Pas étonnant vu la taille de c'te putain de jupe…

Masamune : Hey Gingka, c'est pas pour être méchant mais là tu ressembles vraiment à une fille n_n

Gingka : Tu vas crever Masamune !

Yu : Masamumu a raison, t'es trop belle Gingki ^^

Gingka : …Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Kyoya ?

Madoka : Bah, Kyoya ça marche moins pour le coup, il est plus musclé.

Kyoya : Ça existe les sportives ! Que je sois musclé ne veut rien dire…putain est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de dire qu'en fille je suis bien ?!

Tsubasa : Je crois que oui.

Chris : *éclate de rire*

Wonderinn : C'est bizarre, Ryuga n'a encore rien dit…

 _Tout le monde se tourne vers Ryuga, sauf Gingka et Kyoya qui se débattent avec leurs jupes respectives et font le deuil de leur virilité perdue. Ryuga a l'air totalement ailleurs mais fixe Kyoya. Il avait dit que voir Kyoya en fille le laisserait de glace, et c'est le cas, mais il n'avait pas prévu l'expression du visage de son petit-ami : la gêne ! Voir ce pauvre Kyoya tout rouge et le regard fuyant, c'est un appel à la luxure pour l'empereur dragon. Et là, tout le monde vient de le griller…_

Garance : Ryuga, tu pourrais arrêter de déshabiller Kyoya du regard ?

Ryuga : *sorti de ses pensées* Hein ? Quoi, on me parle ?

Wonderinn : On te demande d'arrêter de faire l'amour à ton mec avec les yeux !

Tsubasa : Ouais parce que là c'est gênant…

Chris : *ricane* Bah alors, je croyais que tu t'en foutais de voir ton Kyoya en nana !

Ryuga : *lance son regard noir à Chris* J'ai déjà Tsubasa sur ma liste noire, tu veux que je t'y rajoute ?

Chris : *se met à flipper* N-non ! Non, non !

Ryuga : Alors ferme-là !

Wonderinn : En plus, c'est pas du tout pour ça que Ryuga fixe Kyoya !

Masamune : Quoi ? Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ?

Wonderinn : En tant qu'auteure de cette fanfiction, je suis omnisciente mes amis ! C'est moi qui gère toute cette histoire n_n

Madoka : Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre…

Kenta : Ça veut dire quoi « omnisciente » ?

Tsubasa : Quelqu'un d'omniscient, c'est quelqu'un qui sait absolument tout.

Kyoya : *ricane* Eh ben, je vais t'appeler WikiTsubasa maintenant !

Tsubasa : *fixe méchamment Kyoya* Toi, t'auras le droit de la ramener quand tu seras démaquillé et que tu porteras plus cette jolie jupe qui te moule le cul !

Kyoya : *rougit et essaie de baisser sa jupe*

Ryuga : *fusille Tsubasa des yeux* Ça t'a pas suffi de l'embrasser, tu lui mates le cul en plus ?!

Gingka : Tu veux un conseil Tsubasa ? Arrête de t'enfoncer, Ryuga va tellement charcuter ton cadavre que même ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra plus !

Wonderinn : Ouais, il va te faire des trucs pas très agréables genre l'Aigle de Sang* ! Ce serait ironique pour toi.  
 _(*L'Aigle de Sang est une technique de torture viking consistant à ouvrir le dos de la victime, lui détacher les côtes pour lui extraire les poumons et les poser sur les épaules du supplicié. Les côtes ainsi détachées ressemblent à des ailes déployées ! ^^)_

Garance : Bon, on vous emmène vous retransformer en mecs et après on vous libère tous ^^

Chris : Je suis tellement heureux !

Yu : Oh, mais on s'amusait bien ! :'(

Wonderinn : Snif, vous allez me manquer TT_TT

Ryuga : T'inquiète pas, on se reverra !

 _Garance et Wonderinn disparaissent à nouveau à l'étage avec les garçons. Kyoya et Gingka reviennent plus rapidement que la fois précédente, très contents d'être à nouveau des mecs !_

Gingka : J'me sens mieux là ^^

Kyoya : Moi aussi ! Je me sens mieux en pantalon et t-shirt court !

Garance : Au cas où vous vous posez la question, je vous ai pris en photo n_n

Gingka : Le contraire m'aurait étonné…

Wonderinn : C'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir, chers amis bladers !

 _La petite folle brunette se lève, détache tout le monde et leur rend leurs toupies (et son ordinateur à Madoka)._

Gingka : Bon bah, ciao !

Masamune : J'vais retrouver King n_n

Wonderinn : Allez, bon vent mes p'tits amis !

 _Et ils disparaissent tous, téléportés chez eux à MetalBey City (pour la majorité), laissant les deux amies seules. Mais pourquoi affichent-elles des sourires sadiques ?_

 **The End… ?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Ce cliffangher de ouuuuuuuuf ! Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^_**

 ** _Je tiens à préciser que les épilogues seront beaucoup beaucoup plus courts ! En même temps, ce sont des petites histoires bonus…_**

 ** _Je tiens aussi à préciser que les looks de Kyoya et Gingka en filles sont inspirés de fanarts de katatsu-chan qu'elle m'a offert quand on était encore au collège XD_**

 ** _Comme vous le savez, lundi c'est la rentrée pour une bonne partie des lycéens de France, et je ne coupe pas à la règle ! J'entre en Terminale cette année et par conséquent, j'ai le Bac et j'aurai donc beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Je vais faire mon maximum pour continuer à écrire et poster régulièrement ! Normalement, mon rythme d'écriture ne changera pas jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Je vous promets de ne pas vous abandonner TTvTT_**

 ** _Petite review si vous avez bien kiffé, et à la prochaine ! n_n_**


	6. Epilogue 1 : Gingka, Madoka et Kenta

**_Moi : Enfin en week-end ! C'est pas trop tôt TT_TT_**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est marrant quand tu te plains._**

 ** _Moi : T'es toujours aussi sympa Kyo. Aujourd'hui, premier épilogue du jeu d'une sadique et je préviens tout de suite, c'est court !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Parce que tu es crevée ?_**

 ** _Moi : Non, parce que c'est une petite histoire bonus !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ah d'accord._**

 ** _Moi : Qui se dévoue pour le disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn._**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! Bon chapitre ^^_**

 ** _Petite réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Oui, Komachu a toujours de bonnes idées ! Gingka est un gros boulet, et il me fait aussi délirer à fond XD  
Et oui, tu es tout à fait normale d'aimer les voir souffrir n_n_**

 ** _SunnyRainDrop : Tu as tout compris ! XD_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **MetalBey City, sous-sol du B-Pit…**

 _PDV Gingka_

Deux semaines ! Deux semaines que les deux autres folles nous ont relâchés ! Et sincèrement, j'ai peur d'avoir des nouvelles d'elles ou de me retrouver téléporté un beau matin dans cette maison, ma foi jolie, dans laquelle j'ai de mauvais souvenirs. Bon, c'est grâce à ces psychopathes que je suis en couple avec Madoka mais j'ai toujours pas digéré d'avoir été obligé de me travestir ! Une pensée à Kyoya qui s'est retrouvé dans la même galère que moi…

- **Hé mon cœur, à quoi tu penses ?** Me demande Madoka, assise derrière son plan de travail.

Je la regarde depuis le canapé où je suis assis et lui souris.

- **Rien d'important ma chérie, t'en fais pas,** lui réponds-je.

Elle me rend mon sourire et reprend sa révision de Pegasus et Sagittario. En parlant de Sagittario, Kenta ne devrait plus tarder à arriver ! Je crois d'ailleurs avoir entendu la porte à l'étage.

- **Gingka ! Madoka ! C'est moiiiiii !** Crie une voix aigüe en courant vers l'escalier.

Bingo ! Je le connais bien ce p'tit pote à force. Kenta descend à toute vitesse, et manque de rater une marche, avant de se jeter sur moi. Bon il est sympa, je l'adore, c'est pratiquement mon petit frère mais il est franchement trop démonstratif ! Il va m'étrangler accidentellement un jour, je le sens…

- **Salut Kenta,** soupire-je à moitié étouffé par le câlin. **Ça va comment toi ?**

- **Ça va super !** S'exclame-t-il en se détachant de moi. **Sagittario a terminé sa révision ?**

- **Presque Kenta, encore quelques minutes !** Lui répond Madoka penchée sur nos toupies.

Kenta s'assoit plus normalement à côté de moi et sort quelque chose qui ressemble à une enveloppe.

- **Au fait, j'ai trouvé ça devant la porte de la boutique ! Je l'ai pas ouverte, tu le fais Gingka ?**

Il me tend l'enveloppe que je saisis, assez perplexe. Une enveloppe devant la porte ? Madoka a une boîte aux lettres comme tout le monde, alors pourquoi ? Je retourne l'enveloppe pour regarder qui l'a envoyée. Ça ressemble à un coup de Kyoya pour me défier en duel ! Il lâchera jamais l'affaire, à croire que ça lui plait de se faire défoncer ! Remarque il est en couple avec Ryuga, donc probablement oui. Oh ça c'est pas sympa ! Bah, je m'en fiche, il peut pas m'entendre. Les deux noms marqués sur le haut de l'enveloppe ne me choquent pas tout de suite mais…oh putain ! Non ! Non pas ça ! Les deux noms… « Wonderinn et Garance »…

- **Et merde !** M'écrie-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Madoka et Kenta sursautent et se tournent vers moi avec des regards alarmés. J'ai effectivement du leur faire peur à hurler comme ça. Mais comprenez-moi ! Pas les deux tarées…

- **C'est une lettre des deux folles !** Explique-je en regardant l'enveloppe avec des yeux écarquillés.

- **Oula, ça présage rien de bon,** soupire Kenta.

Madoka se lève et me donne un coupe-papier. J'ai même pas envie de lire ce qu'il y a là-dedans… L'enveloppe contient une lettre, mais sûrement autre chose vu l'épaisseur. La lettre n'a pas l'air trop longue, aucune idée de si c'est bon signe ou pas.

- **Bon bah, je vais lire…** soupire-je.

 _« Chers Gingka, Madoka et Kenta,_

 _Salut, ça va depuis deux semaines ? J'espère bien, puisque c'est une lettre et que vous ne pouvez pas répondre ! Avec Garance, vous nous manquez tellement ! Alors on a décidé de vous envoyer une petite lettre. Quoi ? Comment on a fait vu qu'on vit dans des dimensions parallèles ? C'est ma fanfiction, la logique je l'ai mangée n_n  
Bref, on vous a envoyés des petits souvenirs de notre petit jeu ! On est sûres que ça va vous faire plaisir, et si c'est pas le cas, tant pis !  
Gros bisous du monde de la réalité véritable ^_^_

 _Garance et Wonderinn, les deux folles ^^ »_

Oh mon Dieu…je le sens pas du tout ! Des souvenirs ? Non…ne me dites pas que…

- **Des souvenirs ?** S'interroge Madoka. **Ce serait pas les photos que Garance a prises ?**

Je plonge ma main dans l'enveloppe et en extrait effectivement trois photos. Putain c'est ce que je redoutais ! Saloperies de sadiques ! La première photo est une photo de Chris quand il était en train de danser dans une pose…assez suggestive. Oh, sa virilité s'envole par la fenêtre ! Mais euh, au juste…pourquoi elles nous envoient celle-là ? Madoka s'assoit à mes côtés et prend la photo. Elle rigole, puis tourne la photo et se met à rire de plus belle.

- **Il y a un mot derrière !** Dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire. **Ça dit : « Pour toi Madoka, ce moment était juste géniale ! On espère que Gingka ne piquera pas une crise, mais Chris est juste…parfait sur cette image ! »**

Pauvre Chris, il ne méritait pas ça ! Après j'avoue, cette photo est drôle. C'est qu'il est souple quand même ! Je pourrais m'en servir pour lui faire du chantage tiens ! La deuxième photo…est une photo de moi quand j'étais en fille… PUTAIN DE MERDE !

- **Oh non, elles ont osé !** Rigole Kenta à côté de moi.

Je le fusille des yeux, très vexé que ça le fasse rire. Je cherche ma dignité, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? Si vous la retrouvez, passez-moi un coup de fil en tout cas. Je tourne la photo, il y a encore un mot.

- **« Pour toi Gingka, on est désolées mais t'es tellement canon en meuf ! On a envoyé un double de la photo à Ryuga d'ailleurs, ça t'embête pas ? »,** Lit Kenta.

Oh mais non, mais pourquoi ?! Là c'est fini, il va se foutre de ma gueule jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Je suis sûr qu'il va même l'encadrer et l'installer dans son salon pour se marrer dès qu'il passera devant. Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai autant de sadiques dans mon entourage ? J'ai offensé un dieu dans une vie antérieure je pense, parce que j'ai un bon gros karma de merde !

- **Je vous jure que si elles nous re-téléportent un jour pour jouer, je les découpe toutes les deux avec un putain de katana !** Explose-je, très énervé (bon, j'ai pas de katana mais c'est pas grave).

- **Tiens au fait,** ajoute Madoka, **elle vous paraissait pas un peu bizarre leur lettre ? Sérieusement, elles disent vivre dans un monde parallèle et puis « sa fanfiction », ça veut dire quoi ?**

- **Laisse tomber chérie, elles sont cinglées c'est tout ! Faut pas chercher plus loin !** Lui réponds-je.

Je vais me les faire ces deux connes ! Je le jure sur mon honneur de blader ! Même si je sens que j'y arriverai jamais. Je prends la dernière photo et j'ose à peine la regarder. Mais bon après tout, je vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire… Woh, c'est une photo…de mon baiser avec Madoka ! Je ne m'y attendais pas, ça c'est sûr.

- **Oooooh, elles sont trop mignonnes de nous avoir envoyé cette photo !** S'exclame Madoka en me prenant la photo des mains. **Le mot derrière dit : « Pour les petits amoureux, parce que vous êtes quand même vachement mignons *v* ».**

Bah voilà, quand elles veulent elles peuvent être gentilles ! C'est pas si compliqué ! Mais je ne les pardonnerai pas d'avoir envoyé la photo de moi travesti à Ryuga. Alors ça…jamais !

- **N'empêche, comment elles ont fait ?** Demande Kenta. **Garance était pas encore là quand vous vous êtes embrassé.**

- **Je suppose que Wonderinn nous a pris en mode discretos !** Lui réponds-je en haussant les épaules.

- **Vous croyez qu'elles ont envoyé des photos à tout le monde ?** Ajoute Madoka.

- **Bah on sait déjà qu'elles ont envoyé la putain de photo de moi en fille à Ryuga, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elles aient envoyé pleins de photos vu à quel point Garance a mitraillé pendant ce jeu à la con !**

Pitié, j'espère qu'elles m'ont pas plus affiché que ça auprès des autres sinon je me harakiri ! Je suppose que Ryuga et Kyoya se sont déjà pété des côtes en se marrant grâce à la SUPER photo de moi. Ils vont plus me lâcher, je vais en entendre parler non-stop pendant un an, et ils continueront à me le rappeler jusqu'à ma mort ! Putain de merde, ces deux-là ils se sont bien trouvé. J'espère qu'elles leur ont envoyés la photo de Kyoya travesti, histoire qu'il se tape la honte et que Ryuga saigne du nez ! Merde, je deviens comme eux maintenant… Bah, c'est de bonne guerre ! Si je suis le seul à souffrir, c'est pas drôle ! Et puis, Garance et Wonderinn sont tellement sadiques, elles vont pas rater l'occasion. J'en peux plus de ces filles, mais en vrai je les aime quand même bien… J'ai des gros problèmes moi !

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Moi : Voilà, fini ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est tout ?!_**

 ** _Moi : J'avais prévenu ! C'est des histoires BONUS !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Sérieux, je suis choqué déçu là !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu es le mec le plus paradoxal de ce monde, Kyoya._**

 ** _Moi : Bon…j'avoue que c'était court quand même. Pour me faire pardonner, je posterai le prochain épilogue lundi au lieu de la semaine prochaine ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est quoi le prochain épilogue au fait ?_**

 ** _Moi : Celui sur Tsubasa et Yu ! Vous, je vous garde pour la fin ! Et ce sera…délicieux n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya et Ryuga : Oh non…_**

 ** _Moi : Review please ? ^_^_**


	7. Epilogue 2 : Tsubasa et Yu

**_Moi : Salut ! Comme promis, voilà le deuxième épilogue ^_^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais ouais, c'est bien mais j'ai besoin d'une précision. Quand tu as dit que le chapitre sur Kyoya et moi sera « délicieux »…tu sous-entends quoi ?_**

 ** _Moi : Qu'il sera génial et bourré de sous-entendus pas très catholiques, mais pas de lemon._**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *soupir de soulagement*_**

 ** _Moi : Je tiens à dire que dans ma prochaine fic, dont je vais commencer l'écriture après avoir fini de publier cette fic, il y aura un lemon *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oh non…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Mais pourquoi putain ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Parce que ! Et arrête de râler, sinon je te préviens que je te mets en-dessous !_**

 ** _Ryuga : T'oserais jamais !_**

 ** _Moi : Oh que si ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Okay, je me tais._**

 ** _Moi : Kyoya, tu fais le disclaimer steuplait ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn._**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! ^^_**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews juste en-dessous !_**

 ** _Fairy Selene : Merci pour la review ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves l'idée bonne, je suis vraiment fière de mes épilogues ^_^_**

 ** _Marius : Contente que ça t'ait plu ! C'est court, mais promis le chapitre RyuKyo sera plus long n_n_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **MetalBey City, ex QG de la Nébuleuse Noire…**

 _PDV Tsubasa_

Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi Yu aime autant cet endroit. Le QG de la Nébuleuse Noire, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste, devrait lui évoquer d'assez mauvais souvenirs mais pourtant il veut toujours qu'on se retrouve ici. Après tout ce temps passé ensembles, Yu est presque un petit frère pour moi ! Tous nos amis le trouvent horripilant et affreusement énervant, et je dois avouer que les surnoms débiles doivent aider, mais j'aime quand même ce petit gars.

Quand je pense qu'au début on ne pouvait pas se supporter ! Moi aussi je le trouvais insupportable, il courait partout en mangeant des glaces et des bonbons et en proclamant haut et fort que Ryuga était son meilleur ami et que c'était le meilleur blader du monde. Certes, Ryuga est effectivement le blader le plus fort au monde, il n'a été vaincu que deux fois après tout, mais en ce qui concerne le « meilleur ami »… Yu a subi une cruelle désillusion de ce côté.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore lui ? Ça va faire trente minutes que je poireaute ! Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard. Il a peut-être croisé Gingka ou Kenta, ou peut-être même Ryuga et Kyoya. Quoique cette dernière option me surprendrait, on ne les a plus vus depuis qu'on est revenu du jeu de…ces deux malades mentales ! Bah, ils doivent roucouler dans leur coin. Ouais, enfin, c'est Ryuga et Kyoya quand même donc je pense plutôt qu'ils « passent du bon temps » tous les deux. Rah, ce QG est sens dessus dessous bordel ! Je me demande vraiment pourquoi la ville ne l'a pas détruit après les évènements de l'Ultime Bataille. Tiens, j'entends des pas dans les escaliers ! Ah bah enfin, je l'aurais attendu le Yu !

- **TSUBASA !** Crie une voix aigüe qui se rapproche. **Tsubasaaaaaaaaaa ! J'ai un super truc à te montrer !**

Aucun doute possible, c'est bien lui. Les pas se rapprochent à toute vitesse et bientôt, Yu surgit dans le couloir encombré où je me trouve. Il agite ce qui ressemble à une enveloppe dans sa main en courant vers moi avec un grand sourire. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il sautille dans tous les sens en continuant d'agiter l'enveloppe de manière frénétique. Est-ce que je dois appeler l'hôpital parce qu'il a mangé trop de sucre ou est-ce qu'il est dans un état normal ? Je ne sais jamais…

- **Tsubasa, Tsubasa, Tsubasa !** S'exclame-t-il en tournant sur lui-même comme une girouette.

- **Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ?** Demande-je sur un ton blasé.

- **Bah une enveloppe !** Me répond-il avec un immense sourire niais.

Merci Captain Obvious ! Il est mignon, mais il est vraiment à côté de ses pompes parfois. Et quand je dis parfois, en fait ça veut dire pratiquement tout le temps.

- **Oui, j'avais remarqué Yu. Je veux dire, il y a quoi dedans ? Elle vient d'où ?**

- **Bah j'sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans, je l'ai pas encore ouverte ! Je voulais le faire avec toi ! Et puis c'est une gentille fille avec des drôles de cheveux et habillée toute en noir qui me l'a donnée ! J'ai pas vu son visage, il y avait sa capuche qui m'empêchait de voir...  
**

- **Des drôles de cheveux ?** Répète-je, interloqué.

- **Ouais, ils avaient l'air blond au soleil, mais ils étaient plutôt bruns à l'ombre !** Explique Yu toujours tout sourire. _(En vrai, un balayage ça ne fait pas ça mais Yu est un gamin un peu con-con hein XD)_

- **Ça s'appelle un balayage Yu et…oh mon Dieu…**

Attendez…une fille avec un balayage habillée en total look noir ? Je connais une seule fille comme ça et pitié, ne me dites pas que c'est vraiment elle qui a donné cette enveloppe à Yu ! Je prends l'enveloppe qu'il me tend un peu perplexe face à ma réaction et la retourne pour regarder le nom de l'expéditeur. Mon sang se glace quand je vois les deux noms… « Wonderinn et Garance »…

- **Oh merde…manquait plus que ça.** Soupire-je, très inquiet de ce que cette enveloppe peut contenir. **Bon, viens Yu, on va ouvrir ça. Je crois qu'il y a un coupe-papier dans l'ancien bureau de Doji.**

Yu me suit avec son grand sourire, intrigué. Je sens que le contenu de cette enveloppe ne va pas me plaire. Le bureau de Doji est VRAIMENT en bordel ! Il y a effectivement un coupe-papier sur le bureau avec d'autres affaires éparpillées. Je le saisis, ouvre l'enveloppe puis viens m'asseoir avec Yu sur le canapé. Je sors une lettre et quelques photos que je passe à Yu. Il y en a trois, et j'ai pas trop envie de les regarder perso. La lettre est courte et je la lis à voix haute.

 _« Chers Tsubasa et Yu,_

 _Comment ça va de votre côté ? Oui vous ne pouvez pas répondre, mais on fait ce qu'on veut d'abord ! Alors toi Yu, Garance et moi espérons que tu n'es pas mort d'une crise de diabète ou que tu n'as pas tué Tsubasa en le désespérant, voire les deux. Comme on s'ennuyait, parce que la vie dans le monde réelle est quand même super chiante, on a décidé de vous envoyer des petits cadeaux ! Des cadeaux empoisonnés ? Mais noooooon ! ^_^  
Pleins de gros poutous !_

 _Deux filles tout à fait normales n_n »_

Oh non…j'ai un assez mauvais pressentiment là. Surtout que Yu est à moitié mort de rire à côté de moi…

- **C'est des photos que Garance a prises !** S'exclame Yu avant d'éclater de rire.

Il me tend les photos avec un sourire encore plus prononcé que d'habitude. Je ne le sens absolument pas là ! La première photo…est une photo que je vais brûler ! C'est la photo du moment où j'ai embrassé Kyoya…

- **Il y a un mot derrière tu sais,** me dit Yu en pouffant toujours de rire.

Je retourne la photo pour lire le message laissé par ces deux folles.

- **« Pour toi Tsubasa, ne nous en veut pas, mais c'était très drôle ! D'ailleurs c'est pas cool que le baiser ait été si court, vous auriez pu faire un effort ! Oui, on sait que Ryuga veut ta mort lente et douloureuse pour avoir touché à son mec mais bon ! Au fait, ça va ? Il t'a pas trop défoncé ? »**

C'est gentil de s'inquiéter de mon intégrité physique, surtout quand on connait le tempérament de Ryuga. Et je suis moi-même étonné qu'il ne m'ait pas torturé et tué. Soit il a eu la flemme, soit Kyoya le retient de faire ça, soit il n'a toujours pas décidé ce qu'il va me faire subir…et je penche pour la dernière option. J'en peux plus de son sadisme et de ses pulsions meurtrières.

- **Vous étiez quand même vachement mignons avec Kyoya !** S'exclame Yu en me regardant innocemment.

- **Yu…retire ce que tu viens de dire ! TOUT DE SUITE !**

- **Bah quoi, c'est vrai ! Vous allez bien ensemble ! Mais après tout t'as raison, ça se fait pas de dire ça. Kyoya il est avec Ryuga, et ils sont carrément trop biens ensemble !**

C'est pas pour ça que je voulais que tu retires la réflexion sur Kyoya et moi, mais c'est pas grave. Nan mais sérieux quoi ! « Mignons » ? Kyoya et moi ? Dans une dimension parallèle où il n'aurait pas du tout le même caractère, nous pourrions éventuellement être amis. Mais alors sortir avec lui, jamais ! Je suis pas taré moi, contrairement à Ryuga. Changeons de sujet et regardons la deuxième photo ! C'est une photo de Yu au moment où il ne pouvait plus parler. La tête qu'il fait sur cette photo ! C'est exactement la même tête que quand je lui interdis de manger une trentième glace dans la même journée. Je me demande comment il peut encore être en vie en en mangeant autant…

- **« Pour toi Yu, ta tête est juste beaucoup trop mignonne quand tu es triste ! Trop kawaii *v* »,** lit Yu en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

C'est vrai qu'il est mignon quand il est triste…ça sonne un peu déplacé non ? Il a l'air ravi qu'on le trouve mignon au passage ! La dernière photo est celle de Gingka travesti. Yu et moi buggons un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Oh merde, c'est qu'il est carrément canon en meuf ! Euh…je viens de dire quoi là ?! Je vais pas bien, côtoyer tous ces gens bizarres finit par nuire à mon cerveau. N'empêche, pauvre Gingka, c'est tellement humiliant pour lui…

- **« Pour vous deux, parce que Gingka est parfait en meuf et qu'on veut pas que vous le laissiez oublier ce moment de sa vie ! On a envoyé la photo à tout le monde, mais faut pas lui dire ^_^»,** arrive à lire Yu entre deux éclats de rire.

Oh mon Dieu, ce malheureux Gingka ne va JAMAIS s'en remettre. Moi et Yu, ça peut aller, mais entre Ryuga, Kyoya et Masamune, il est parti pour de longs mois de taunts de la part de ces trois-là ! Finalement, à part la première photo que je vais très vite jeter dans la cheminée, les petits cadeaux des deux folles ne sont pas si horribles que ça. J'espère que les autres ont eu autant de chance, même si je n'y crois pas trop. Je pense que c'est Kyoya et Gingka qui vont prendre le plus cher. J'aimerais bien me sentir désolé pour eux…mais intérieurement ça me fait marrer ! Je suis en train de devenir sadique comme les deux tarées moi… Bon, tant pis.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Moi : Fin du deuxième épilogue ! Il y a moins de rage et de dialogues dans cet épilogue là ! #GingkaAimeLeSel_**

 ** _Kyoya : Gingka se fait humilier, ça me plait !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Moi aussi. Si tu t'acharnais pas à écrire du lemon sur Kyoya et moi, je serai très satisfait._**

 ** _Moi : Roooh, détends-toi Ryu ! C'est juste de l'écriture ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, je sais mais bon…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Mec, c'est moi qui suis à plaindre ! C'est MOI le uke à chaque fois, putain de bordel de merde !_**

 ** _Moi : Oui bah hein, j'fais ce que je veux !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je hais ma vie…_**

 ** _Moi : Mais non, dis pas ça ! Allez, review please ? *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Hé, toi le lecteur ! Peu importe qui tu es, sache que je sais que tu adores les lemons que cette tarée écrit ! Alors du plus profond de mon cœur : va bien te faire f…_**

 ** _Moi : Ryu ! Sois poli avec mes lecteurs ! è_é_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pff…_**


	8. Epilogue 3 : Chris et Masamune

**_Moi : …_**

 ** _Ryuga : Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas de bonne humeur._**

 ** _Moi : J'ai failli crever en sport ce matin, j'en peux pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuus TT_TT_**

 ** _Kyoya : Seulement failli ? Merde._**

 ** _Moi : C'est pas le moment de me faire chier toi ! è_é_**

 ** _Kyoya : Okay, compris._**

 ** _Moi : Ryu, fais le disclaimer STP. Moi je vais aller me mettre en PLS dans un coin…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Euh…Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : *en PLS dans mon lit* Merci TT_TT_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Tu arraches des têtes toi ? Moi j'arrache des ongles ! Chacune son style ^_^ Sinon, toujours un plaisir de voir que mes chapitres te plaisent ! Et oui, Gingka est vraiment une victime high level ! XD_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Oh, une nouvelle tête ! J'adore ton pseudo n_n  
Merci pour la review ! _**

**_Fairy Selene : Ah bah entre toi et Komachu, il a du soucis à se faire le Ryu ! Rien n'est meilleur qu'un bon chapitre de fic après une longue semaine de cours, j'approuve ! ^^_**

* * *

 **Etats-Unis, Gymnase Dungeon…**

 _PDV Chris_

Comme on s'ennuie ici ! J'avoue, je suis très content d'être retourné au pays, je n'y avais plus mis les pieds depuis que j'étais devenu mercenaire. Et puis en plus, j'ai des amis maintenant aux Etats-Unis ! Masamune me tape sur le système, mais je l'aime bien quand même. King, son vantard de petit-ami, a eu beaucoup de mal avec moi au début, et ça peut se comprendre vu comment notre premier duel s'est fini. Mais avec le temps, on a appris à se connaître et il est très drôle…bon son arrogance est vraiment agaçante par contre ! Quant à Zéo et Toby, deux caractères diamétralement opposés ! L'un est impulsif, l'autre calme. L'un est très sociable et rit fort, l'autre est timide et se contente de sourire. L'un a avoué ses sentiments d'un seul coup et avec un grand sourire, l'autre les a acceptés en rougissant. Tiens, ça sonne pas mal ça ! Et oui, Zéo et Toby sont ensembles, et j'avoue qu'ils sont vachement mignons tous les deux.

Mais bref, tout ça pour dire que même si j'ai des amis et que je suis à nouveau « à la maison », comme je me fais chier ! Le Gymnase est vide, le coach a emmené ses petits protégés s'entraîner en plein air, accompagné par Zéo et Toby. Du coup, moi je me retrouve seul avec Masamune et King qui…hum…se pelotent un peu pas discrètement sur le canapé. J'ai oublié de préciser que King a beaucoup de mal avec le concept de pudeur ! Il a réussi à corrompre notre joyeux imbécile de Masamune, qui malgré tout reste vachement innocent et con.

Pour preuve : une fois King lui a mis la main dans le caleçon dans la rue, assez discrètement, et lui il a sorti à voix haute « Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais King ? Pourquoi tu mets ta main dans mon boxer ? T'as froid ? ». King a eu une soudaine envie de suicide, et je le comprends ! Mais bon, dans l'ensemble ils filent le parfait amour. Moi j'en ai un peu marre de les voir se tripoter H24, mais après tout qui suis-je pour les empêcher d'être heureux ? Tiens, j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte…

- **Hey les gars, vous avez entendu ?** demande-je en décroisant les bras et en me décollant du mur.

- **Hahaha, oui j'ai entendu, hahaha !** Me répond Masamune, mort de rire parce que King lui lèche le cou. **C'est la porte non ? Hahahahahaha, King arrête !**

Irrécupérables ces deux-là ! Je vais ouvrir la porte pour voir qui a toqué, mais il n'y a personne. En revanche, il y a une enveloppe posée juste devant la porte. Qui peut bien avoir laissé une lettre comme ça devant la porte ? Je la ramasse et retourne à l'intérieur puis décide d'ouvrir l'enveloppe à la main. Ce n'est qu'en la tournant pour l'ouvrir que je remarque les deux noms des expéditeurs. « Wonderinn et Garance »…

- **Oh fuck…je crois qu'on est dans la merde !** Dis-je en me collant un facepalm.

Masamune et King interrompent leur séance de pelotage pour me regarder bizarrement. Ouais enfin, ils interrompent la séance mais King garde quand même les mains fourrées dans le pantalon de son mec ! Il peut pas s'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que lui je pense.

- **On a reçu une lettre des deux filles qui nous ont kidnappé il y a deux semaines, et je me dis que qu'on est mal barrés !** Explique-je en venant m'asseoir près de mes deux amis.

King retient un sourire. Masamune a du tout lui raconter en long, en large et en travers ! Je termine d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et en sort une lettre et trois photos. Ça sent vraiment pas bon ! Je pose les photos à côté de moi et jette un coup d'œil à la lettre. Elle n'est pas très longue.

- **Ça dit quoi ?** Me demande Masamune en se penchant vers la lettre, un peu empêché par les mains de King.

- **Attends, je vais lire,** réponds-je avant de me racler la gorge. **Hum hum…**

 _« Chers Chris et Masamune,_

 _Nous sommes de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (oui j'ai osé et non je n'ai pas honte n_n) !_ _On se doute bien que vous espériez ne plus jamais entendre parler de nous, mais on est sadiques et vous le savez bien ! Alors on vous a envoyé quelques petits trucs sympas pour vous torturer encore un peu ^^  
Pleins de bisous de la France du monde réelle !_

 _Deux frenchies in love du Japon n_n »_

Je soupire après avoir fini la lecture. Oui, j'espérais ne plus entendre parler d'elles ! Et j'ai étonnamment pas du tout envie de regarder les photos. Mais cette andouille de Masamune passe son bras devant moi pour les prendre et les regarder ! On peut pas plutôt les brûler ces saloperies ? Je dis ça comme ça hein…

- **Waouh !** S'exclame-t-il après un moment à regarder la première photo. **T'es vachement souple Chris en fait ! Et vachement cambré sur cette photo aussi…**

Je lui arrache la photo des mains, mais pas assez rapidement puisque King a le temps d'y jeter un œil et d'éclater de rire. C'est une photo de moi quand j'étais en train de danser sur cette foutue chanson de merde avec une chorégraphie de salope ! Et effectivement, j'ai une magnifique pose de péripatéticienne…

- **J'ai envie de m'enterrer tout nu dans la glace de l'Arctique…** Marmonne-je en tendant de nouveau la photo à Masamune.

- **Je ferais bien une réflexion sur ton cul mais Masamune risque de me faire une crise de jalousie !** Ricane King avant de claquer un baiser sonore sur la tempe de l'abruti qui lui sert de petit-ami.

- **Hey, il y a un message au dos de la photo !** Remarque ce dernier. **« Pour Chris, parce que tu danses très bien ! Et que tu as un cul ma foi tout à fait délicieux, dont on a allègrement profité *v* »**

Je me sens comme un petit bout de viande, c'est pas super agréable…

- **Je comprends ce que ressentent les filles qui se font mater par des relous dès qu'elles mettent un short maintenant…** Soupire-je en me passant la main sur le visage.

King et Masamune rigolent de mon désespoir et regardent la deuxième photo. Un large sourire se dessine sur le visage de Masamune alors que King pouffe de rire. Je me penche pour regarder la photo qui montre un Masamune au sourire très niais. A côté de lui, il y a Tsubasa qui affiche un visage ultra choqué.

- **Ah oui, je m'en souviens de ce moment ! C'est quand Wonderinn t'a demandé de dire un truc intelligent non ?**

- **Ouaip !** Me répond-il avant de tourner la photo pour lire le message laissé. **« Pour Masamune, car ce moment nous a tous choqués au plus profond de nos âmes ! Si King est à côté de toi au moment où tu lis ça, remercie-le de notre part de t'avoir appris un truc intelligent, et dis-lui qu'on le respecte beaucoup pour supporter ta connerie quotidiennement. »**

King se marre de plus belle et enlace Masamune.

- **Toi, tu leur as sorties le théorème d'Archimède c'est ça ? Et je parie que tu as aussi dit comment tu le connaissais !**

Masamune hoche la tête et rougit un peu, ce qui amuse encore plus son mec. Oui King, elles savent que tu t'es tapé Masamune dans une piscine ! T'es content ? Ah je vous jure, ces deux-là… Masamune regarde la dernière photo et explose de rire presque instantanément. King et moi nous regardons, puis baissons nos yeux sur la photo avant d'éclater de rire à notre tour. C'est une photo de Gingka travesti ! Oh merde, il est limite mieux comme ça ! C'est trop bien putain ! King prend la photo à Masamune qui est en train de se tordre de rire et se calme pour lire le message.

- **« Pour vous deux, ou trois si King est là, parce qu'on refuse de laisser Gingka oublier ! On compte sur vous n_n »**

Alors là, on n'est pas prêt de laisser Gingka oublier ça ! Hors de question ! On va le faire chier toute sa vie avec ça ! Même quand il sera marié avec Madoka et qu'ils auront des enfants (oui, je suis sûr que ça arrivera), on continuera de lui rappeler ! Voire même, on montrera cette photo à ses gosses ! Histoire qu'ils perdent toute estime de leur papa rouquin. Je dis que les deux folles sont des sales sadiques, mais au final je suis pas mieux…

- **Je vais faire 450 copies de cette photo, les imprimer en énorme et les placarder partout chez Gingka !** Annonce Masamune entre deux éclats de rire.

- **Excellent plan ma petite guimauve !** Réplique King, lui aussi mort de rire.

Oui, il appelle Masamune « ma petite guimauve » parfois, parce que Masamune est un amoureux des bonbons. Ce pauvre Gingka ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, ça va être l'enfer pour lui pendant des mois et des mois ! On va lui casser les couilles bien comme il faut ! Ah, on est les pires des enflures, c'en est scandaleux ! Me demande si les deux tarées ont envoyé des photos à tout le monde. A mon avis oui, surtout la photo de Gingka ! Pauvre rouquin ! Ouais nan, en vrai je m'en bas les couilles.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin de cet épilogue ! Le prochain est donc le dernier…TT_TT_**

 ** _Kyoya : Yes ! Ça s'arrose !_**

 ** _Moi : Commence pas toi, j'ai pleeeeeeeeeein d'autres trucs prévus pour vous n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : Putain…_**

 ** _Moi : Ah, Ryu ! Fairy t'en veut aussi pour le message de haine de l'avant-dernière fois !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Rien à foutre, je redirai pas que j'aime les lecteurs !_**

 ** _Moi : Bon bah je te laisse gérer avec elle hein ! Aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait une lance très aiguisée._**

 ** _Ryuga : Euh…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ravi de t'avoir connu._**

 ** _Ryuga : Repose cette lance Fairy, bien sûr que c'était juste une blague ! Je t'aime, comme Komachu !_**

 ** _Moi : Ah, tu t'améliores en conviction ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Abattez-moi…_**

 ** _Moi : Review, please ? *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Le dernier est pour quand ?_**

 ** _Moi : Pour lundi ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Super…_**


	9. Epilogue 4 : Ryuga et Kyoya

**_Moi : Ouin, c'est le tout dernier chapitre de ma fic ! TT_TT_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ouvre une bouteille de champagne*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Aujourd'hui est une belle journée !_**

 ** _Moi : Vous êtes trop méchants TT_TT_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : Oui._**

 ** _Moi : Je vais vous mettre tellement cher dans ma prochaine fic ! Surtout toi Ryu !_**

 ** _Ryuga : …_**

 ** _Kyoya : *ricane*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Toi tu la fermes, sinon tu peux te préparer psychologiquement à ne plus jamais pouvoir t'assoir de ta vie._**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu veux dire quoi par là ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : *sourire sadique*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre ?!_**

 ** _Ryuga : Il se pourrait bien que si._**

 ** _Kyoya : O_o_**

 ** _Moi : Qui me fais le disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn. Et moi je ne dis plus rien…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane*_**

 ** _Moi : Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ^_^'_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Oui, ayons une pensée pour Chris ! Ça ne doit pas être très drôle de supporter les « roucoulades » de ces deux crétins XD_**

 ** _Marius : J'aime beaucoup le ship de Masamune et King moi aussi, je trouve qu'ils vont trop bien ensemble ! Gingka, victime certifiée ! XD_**

 ** _Fairy Selene : Ryu a tendance à sous-estimer les fangirls, il a tellement tort ! Nous sommes puissantes, très puissantes n_n  
J'ai un fanart de Gingka en fille qui a inspiré la photo, je le préfère limite comme ça sérieux XD_**

* * *

 **Quelque part dans la forêt, près d'un ruisseau…**

 _PDV Kyoya_

Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est mais le soleil est assez haut dans le ciel pour me réveiller. Je me redresse sur les coudes pour regarder autour de moi. La forêt est calme, tout ce que je peux entendre ce sont des oiseaux qui chantent et le bruit de l'eau qui coule dans le ruisseau juste à côté. Je baisse les yeux et ricane en remarquant l'imper' de Ryuga qui m'a servi de couverture cette nuit. Accessoirement, c'est la seule chose qui cache ma nudité…mais je vois pas bien qui pourrait me voir vu que personne ne vient jamais dans cette forêt ! Les oiseaux à la limite ou les écureuils.

Je cherche du regard l'espèce de grand sadique qui me sert de mec et le vois dans le ruisseau en train de se laver. Il se tourne, il a probablement senti mon regard, et m'adresse son immense sourire de psychopathe qui lui va si bien. Lui alors ! Ça fait deux semaines qu'on est revenus de la maison de la torture de ces nanas complètement folles ! A peine revenu à MetalBey City, je me suis installé chez Ryuga, qui à ma grande surprise possède un appart dans le centre-ville. Pour un mec toujours en voyage d'entrainement à travers le monde, un appart ne sert pas à grand-chose… Remarque, il avait bien dit que depuis le bordel de Némésis il était revenu vivre à MetalBey City ! J'aime bien son appart, qui est le mien aussi maintenant, et vivre avec Ryuga est la chose la plus cool qui me soit arrivé ces dernières années.

Par contre, j'ai découvert un truc absolument incompréhensible à propos de lui : il refuse catégoriquement de faire l'amour dans son lit ! Ah ça, pour me prendre sur à peu près tous les meubles, le sol et contre les murs il y a du monde ! Mais le lit, là c'est non. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi évidemment et il m'a répondu que pour lui, un lit c'est fait pour dormir. Je lui ai rétorqué qu'une table c'est fait pour manger et un plan de travail pour cuisiner mais que ça ne l'empêchait absolument pas de me prendre dessus et il m'a répliqué que c'était pas la même chose. Bon, j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre depuis !

Et ça nous emmène ici, dans la forêt à quelques minutes à pieds de la ville. Oui parce que si monsieur l'empereur dragon ne veut pas faire l'amour dans un lit comme 99% de la population, il aime bien qu'on s'envoie en l'air dans la nature. Il a vraiment des problèmes dans sa tête, et j'en ai probablement des plus gros pour être avec lui ! Je m'assois un peu plus correctement et masse mon dos endolori. C'est bien beau de faire l'amour au grand air mais le sol n'est pas particulièrement confortable et j'ai les vertèbres en compote moi ! Putain, ce que je suis prêt à endurer pour les beaux yeux dorés de Ryuga !

Je tourne à nouveau les yeux vers lui et attarde mon attention sur les tatouages que je peux voir. Mon Dieu, que son tatouage de dragon est classe ! Et le tatouage sur son cul est absolument…délicieux ! Ma séance de « je mate tranquillement mon mec en train de se laver dans un ruisseau » est soudain interrompue par des bruits de feuillage. Euh…mais il y a pas de singes dans cette forêt et les oiseaux ne font pas autant de bruit ! Mais alors quel truc peut bien faire autant de bruit ?!

Je lève la tête pour essayer de repérer le truc en question et vois une enveloppe avec des ailes qui descend vers moi. Une enveloppe avec des ailes ?! Okay, j'ai mangé un truc pas frais moi, je me mets à avoir de sales hallucinations ! L'enveloppe volante se plante devant moi comme si elle attendait que je la prenne. Je me pince au cas-où, mais non je ne suis pas en plein rêve ! Faut que j'arrête les champis moi, ça me réussit pas du tout. Une fois l'enveloppe en main (au point où j'en suis), ses petites ailes disparaissent. Je peux donc enfin me concentrer sur l'enveloppe en question. Il y a deux noms écrits dessus…et putain il fallait que ce soit elles ! « Wonderinn et Garance » ! Revoilà les tarées ! Moi qui avais pensé naïvement qu'elle nous foutrait la paix, j'ai été bien con !

- **Ryuga ! Amène ton cul !** Crie-je à l'attention de mon sadique qui est toujours dans l'eau.

Il m'adresse un regard étonné mais sors de l'eau. Oh bordel, cette vision de bonheur du corps parfait de mon mec ruisselant d'eau de bon matin ! J'hésite à balancer cette enveloppe et m'adonner à une activité beaucoup plus intéressante. Ouais mais non, une espèce de curiosité bizarre me pousse à vouloir ouvrir cette enveloppe tout de suite.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kyoya ? D'où tu sors cette enveloppe ?** Me demande-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- **Figure toi qu'elle a volé jusqu'à moi avec des petites ailes toutes mignonnes et si tu te poses la question, non je ne suis pas drogué ! C'est une lettre des deux malades grâce auxquelles on baise toi et moi.** _(La subtilité, Kyo l'a mangée XD)_

Ryuga affiche à nouveau cet éternel sourire qui me donne des frissons et embrasse mon cou, couvert des marques de ses morsures.

- **Et qu'est-ce qu'elles nous veulent les deux gamines ?** Ricane-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- **Premièrement : comment veux-tu que je sache ? Je l'ai pas encore ouverte !** Réplique-je en soutenant son regard moqueur. **Et deuxièmement : s'il te plait, ne les traite pas de gamines. J'ai leur âge…donc c'est légèrement glauque…**

Il ricane encore plus et me serre contre lui. Et on est nus je rappelle. Il va me tuer un jour ce Ryuga ! J'ouvre l'enveloppe en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas être déconcentré par l'autre à côté, qui prend évidemment un pied monumental à me voir résister et rougir. J'en peux plus de lui à peu près tout le temps mais je reste quand même avec. Quand est-ce que j'ai perdu mon cerveau moi ? La première fois qu'on a baisé je crois, ma raison est partie en vacances définitives ce jour-là…et elle me manque un peu parfois. Juste parfois hein. Une fois l'enveloppe ouverte, j'en sors une lettre et ce qui ressemble à des photos. Ah bah oui, forcément ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, mais comme je l'ai déjà précisé je n'ai malheureusement plus de cerveau. Ryuga s'empare des photos sans attendre et vu la tête qu'il fait, ça doit être assez amusant. Je déplie la lettre et la lie à voix haute.

 _« Chers Ryuga et Kyoya,_

 _Nos petits chouchous ! Comme vous nous manquez bordel ! Genre vraiment beaucoup ! On est trop tristes avec Garance sans vous ! Et on attend toujours votre sex-tape hein ! Mais bref, pour en revenir à la raison de l'envoi de cette lettre : on s'ennuie, tout simplement ! Alors on a décidé de vous envoyer les photos que Garance a prises lors de notre petit jeu. Et comme vous êtes des chanceux, vous en avez plus que les autres n_n  
Des zoubis pleins de sadisme pour vous ! (Oui ça se peut, me contredis pas è_é)_

 _Deux tarées qui vous aiment ^^ »_

Elles me font un peu flipper… Pourquoi j'ai pas une vie normale et chiante ? J'aurais dû écouter mon père, me concentrer sur mes études et me préparer à reprendre l'entreprise ! Ça m'aurait évité des emmerdes.

- **Je sais à quoi tu penses Kyoya,** me dit Ryuga alors qu'il regarde une photo avec insistance. **Une vie bourrée d'emmerdes et de gamins chiants qui te collent aux basques c'est beaucoup mieux qu'une petite vie chiante et bien rangée comme celle de ton paternel, crois-moi ! Et puis relativise : tu ne coucherais pas avec moi dans cette vie.**

Argument en béton armé, je suis échec et mat ! Je souris un peu bêtement en le regardant. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais il est capable d'être d'un grand réconfort pour moi quand je fais mes crises existentielles d'ado qui ne sait pas où est sa place dans ce monde de merde. Des fois il m'envoie des pics pour me faire sourire, des fois il me répond avec un sourire pervers que ma place est dans son lit (ce qui est complètement couillon, je rappelle qu'on ne fait RIEN dans son foutu lit) et une fois il a même été excessivement doux et tendre pour me remonter le moral, en mode câlins et tout ! J'ai cru qu'il était malade ce jour-là, il m'a juste répondu qu'il était dans un bon jour. C'était la semaine dernière, je suis pas prêt d'oublier !

- **Bon, tu veux les voir ces photos ou tu t'en contrecarres complètement ?** Me demande Ryuga en claquant des doigts devant mon visage.

Le sourire sur son visage me dit clairement : « si tu ne regardes pas, nom de putain de Dieu tu vas le regretter ! ». Le choix est donc vite fait ! Il me tend la première photo avec un grand sourire. Et tu m'étonnes qu'il ait ce sourire ! Cette photo nous montre lui et moi en plein roulage de pelles intensif !

- **Il y a un message derrière,** précise-t-il en passant derrière moi pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule. **Je t'attends pour regarder les autres, parce qu'en fait ça fait cinq minutes que je mate c'te photo.**

Je ricane et tourne la photo pour lire le message des deux futures internées en HP.

- **« Pour vous deux, parce que si le roulage de pelles était un sport, vous iriez aux Jeux Olympiques sans problèmes n_n ».**

Ryuga ricane près de mon oreille et me tend la photo suivante.

- **Elles ont pas tout à fait tort,** me glisse-t-il avant de regarder la photo.

La modestie de l'empereur dragon dans toute sa magnificence ! Bon, il a raison mais j'ai réussi à placer « magnificence » quand même. La deuxième photo est une photo de Ryuga quand il montrait son tatouage style bouffon démoniaque installé confortablement sur son magnifique cul. Je vais me garder cette photo pour moi…

- **J'ai tellement bien fait de me faire ce tatouage !** Dit-il avec fierté. **D'ailleurs je pense que je vais m'en faire un nouveau.**

- **Ah ouais ? Quoi et où ?**

- **Une tête de lion juste ici,** répond-il en montrant son pectoral gauche.

Je lève un sourcil, étonné. Faut pas avoir fait des études supérieures pour savoir que le lion c'est lié à moi ! Mais pourquoi à cet endroit ?

- **Pour symboliser que tu règnes sur mon cœur, abruti !** Ricane-t-il en ayant deviné ma question.

Je rougis instantanément à sa remarque. C'est vrai que c'est juste à côté de son cœur et…merde quoi, c'est une idée vachement romantique ! Surtout pour lui !

- **Mais j'aimerais bien que tu te fasses tatouer toi aussi,** soupire Ryuga en regardant la photo de son merveilleux tatouage.

- **Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Un dragon pour te faire plaisir ?** Me moque-je en plongeant mes yeux bleus dans son regard doré.

Je m'attends à un ricanement ou un truc du style « Ferme-là, Yoyo » pour me faire rager mais non ! A la place, il me sourit et glisse sa main dans le bas de mon dos.

- **Exactement,** murmure-t-il, **et juste ici. Parce que si mon cœur t'appartient, moi je veux qu'on sache que ton joli petit cul est à moi et à personne d'autre.**

Je me disais aussi qu'il commençait à être un peu fleur bleue l'empereur dragon, mais il est vite redevenu comme d'habitude ! On a frôlé la catastrophe. Je me blottis un peu contre le torse de mon si beau sadique tellement bien gaulé et tourne la photo pour lire un autre message.

- **« Pour Kyoya, parce que ce tatouage est super beau et très bien placé ! T'es un sacré veinard de pouvoir en profiter tous les jours ^^ »**

Ryuga et moi ricanons tous les deux. Ce tatouage est effectivement putain de trop beau et j'ai le droit de le voir tous les jours si j'en ai envie ! Deal with it !

- **J'avoue, je suis un gros veinard !** Dis-je en tendant la main pour que Ryuga me passe la photo suivante.

- **Un délicieux petit veinard je dirais,** me répond-il avec un sourire amusé.

Je me tourne vers lui pour lui adresser un regard un peu blasé, il y est habitué maintenant. Il m'embrasse sur le nez et me donne ce que j'attendais. Je me réinstalle et regarde le cliché…et mon sang se glace instantanément. Oh ta mère la fille de joie…

- **Cette jupe était vraiment courte en fait, j'avais pas tilté !** Remarque Ryuga les yeux rivés sur la photo que je tiens.

Je vais aller me noyer dans le ruisseau ou me cogner la tête contre un rocher jusqu'à en faire une hémorragie crânienne massive ! Cette putain de photo de mes couilles...c'est moi quand j'étais travesti ! Encore ça pourrait passer si je n'avais pas cette tête dessus : rouge comme une pivoine, les deux mains devant mes cuisses pour essayer de baisser la foutue jupe que je portais et le regard détourné à cause de la honte. Ce qui a apparemment l'air de beaucoup plaire à monsieur le psychopathe derrière moi.

- **Je vais la garder rien que pour moi, la gêne sur ton visage est absolument collector !** S'exclame-t-il en me prenant la photo des mains.

- **Hey, mais laisse-moi au moins lire le message !** Proteste-je. **Et promets-moi que tu ne la montreras à personne…**

Il me rend alors le cliché avec un regard complètement outré.

- **T'es pas bien toi ! Hors de question que je la montre à qui que ce soit, y a que moi qui ait le droit de te voir comme ça !**

Parfois, ça a du bon d'avoir un mec ultra possessif ! Je jette un œil au message en ricanant doucement.

- **« Pour Ryuga, parce qu'on a bien vu que quand Kyoya vire au cramoisi à cause de la gêne, ça te fait de l'effet ! Et on ne t'en blâme pas, il est trop mignon comme ça ^w^ ! ».**

Je…déteste…catégoriquement…qu'on m'associe le mot « mignon » ! Bon sauf quand c'est Ryuga, mais en tant que petit-ami il a des privilèges ! Et puis que ces deux tarées me trouvent mignon, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça flippant. Ryuga s'apprête à me donner la dernière image mais en posant les yeux dessus, il éclate de rire. Notez ce jour dans un calendrier, sortez le saké et les confettis : il a un putain de fou rire ! Un psychopathe sadique de son style ne rigole jamais, sauf si c'est un rire moqueur. Il doit bien se foutre de la gueule de quelqu'un actuellement, mais jamais je ne l'ai entendu rire comme ça !

- **Bon oh, tu me montres ou tu préfères t'étouffer avec ta propre salive à force de te marrer ?** Ricane-je en essayant de lui prendre la photo.

Il ne me répond pas mais me tend l'objet de son fou rire avant de s'écrouler sur le sol en se tenant le ventre. Ah ouais, il a jamais de fou rire mais quand il en a un il fait pas semblant ! Et en regardant la photo, je comprends mieux sa réaction. Pauvre petit Gingka Hagane travesti comme moi ! Je me mets à rire aussi, mais moins parce que j'ai été dans la même situation. Je sens que je vais lui casser les couilles avec ça moi ! Enfin calmé, Ryuga se redresse et regarde avec moi le message derrière la photo.

- **« Pour votre bon plaisir, parce que c'est rigolo d'humilier Gingka ! On a envoyé cette photo à tout le monde et on compte sur vous pour faire chier notre rouquin favori jusqu'au prochain siècle ! »**

Alors là, du pur sadisme ! Je commence à me demander sérieusement si elles ne sont pas de la famille de Ryuga.

- **Oh putain de merde, j'ai mal aux abdos moi maintenant !** Soupire-t-il justement en se massant le ventre. **Je vais plus lâcher Hagane, je vais le harceler jour et nuit avec cette photo ! Bordel, ça m'a refait ma journée !**

Eh ben ça se voit mec ! Je sens que Gingka va passer de sales jours dans un futur tout à fait proche. On va bien s'amuser à lui pourrir la vie ! Oui, à force de coucher avec Ryuga, je suis en train de devenir aussi sadique que lui. Je l'étais déjà un peu, mais là je suis clairement du bon (ou du mauvais) côté de la pente de la filsdeputerie ! J'en suis pas encore au stade « psychopathe »…et j'espère ne pas y arriver parce que mon empereur dragon me suffit largement.

- **Dès qu'on retourne à MetalBey City, on va agiter cette photo sous le nez de Gingka ! Hein Ryuga ?**

On échange un regard rempli de moquerie pour nous mettre d'accord. Gingka mon pauvre, tu vas souffrir !

- **On va se marrer ! Mais avant de rentrer, ça te dit de t'amuser un peu ? A ma manière bien sûr…** Ajoute Ryuga en laissant ses mains se balader sur moi.

Je frissonne et ricane. Mon Ryuga n'est pas près de changer, et tant mieux pour moi ! Et franchement, m'envoyer en l'air avec mon bel empereur dragon puis aller casser les couilles de mon rival rouquin, je pense que je tiens là la journée parfaite. Oh oui, plus que parfaite !

* * *

 ** _Moi : Sniiiiiif, c'est fini pour de bon cette fois TT_TT !_**

 ** _Ryuga : T'as pas un peu craqué pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre ? Sérieux, c'est quoi ce délire ?!_**

 ** _Moi : C'est ma fanfic, je fais ce que je veux surtout si je trouve ça drôle ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : T'as des problèmes…_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, sans déconner, cette fanfic est la toute première que j'ai écrite et ça me fait un peu bizarre d'enfin la terminer…^^'_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ta première ?! C'était seulement ta première ?! Et t'étais déjà aussi sadique ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Bah oui…_**

 ** _Ryuga : On est tellement dans la merde pour les prochaines._**

 ** _Kyoya : Je vais rédiger mon testament, je reviens._**

 ** _Moi : Je fais des groooooos poutous à ma meilleure amie katatsu-chan, que cette fic a bien fait rire, et à ma très estimée Garance, qui a suivi avec attention l'évolution de cette fic et que j'ai intégré dans l'histoire pour le lol ! J'vous aime les filles putain !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Le club des folles._**

 ** _Moi : Oui, tout à fait n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_**

 ** _Moi : Tu es l'un des personnages préférés des fangirls, voilà ce que tu as fait mon très cher Ryu !_**

 ** _Ryuga : La vie est une pute._**

 ** _Moi : Si tu le dis ! Review please ? *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Nan, lui en laissez pas ! Comme ça elle chialera !_**

 ** _Moi : Kyo, je vais écrire un OS pour te mettre cher si tu continues, j'ai déjà plein d'idées !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Okay, je vais rajouter des lignes à mon testament alors…_**

 ** _Moi : Sur ce, à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures n_n_**


End file.
